Innocent Secrets
by Kellouka2
Summary: "I can't believe he did that!" "He didn't want to." "Stop protecting him!" She looked down... A memory, a room which is always locked and a secret. Beck made a huge mistake which he doesn't even know about. Jade has to protect her secret and never let anyone know about it. What happens when Tori gets too curious? BADE. Major JANDRE/JORI friendship! Rated M for content.
1. The memory

**YAY! New story! Mystery-Bade Romance-Jori Friendship... I hope you'll like it! The first chapter is just a warm-up. This chapter is weird, but you'll understand what's happening at the next chapters! Don't worry! :P**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The memory_

_I went to her house, as I wanted her to help me with my project. I knew she wouldn't accept, but I had to try. She was the best at script writing. I was about to knock her door, when I heard a car parking in front of her yard. I recognized his car. I hid behind a tree at her house's yard and observed him, as he got out of his car. I could understand how much drunk he was. He knocked her door and brushed a tear away from his cheek. My jaw felt. It was the first time I saw him crying... Was he drunk because of her? Did he love her so much? Then, why did he break up with her? I heard footsteps. He took a step away from the door, as she opened it. She froze. I tried to listen to them carefully._

"_Wh-What are you doing here?" She chocked out surprised._

"_I love you." He whispered. _

"_That's insane!" She shouted. "How can you love me?" She asked him._

"_Please, try to understand me..." He muttered._

"_What about me? You never understood me..." She whispered._

_I saw him frowning. "Okay... But, I love you. Can you understand this?" He stated._

_She shook he head. "Nope." _

"_But... you have to." He insisted. "Or I'll make you understand." I recognized a harsh tone at his voice. If I were she, I would be afraid of him and that harsh tone. He even sounded dangerous. But she knew he wasn't gonna hurt her..._

_She chuckled. "What is that? A threat?" She asked him._

"_I don't know." He replied. "I know you love me, and I'll do anything to make you say it." He stated._

"_Great." She replied sarcastically. Then, she stopped. She took a step closer to him and frowned. "Are you drunk?" She asked him carefully._

"_Maybe." He answered._

"_How much have you drunk?" She continued._

_He sighed. "I don't know... One... two..."_

"_Glasses?"_

"_Bottles."_

"_Why did you do that? You rarely drink." She announced._

"_I don't have a problem drinking... for you." Okay, that was sweet._

"_I don't really care." She said. I took a look at her face. She was trying to keep an emotionless expression. _

"_Okay, fine... If you don't care, there's no point in standing here..." He stated._

"_Yup. That's what I wanted to hear. Bye." She said bitterly._

"_I'm gonna make you understand that I love you and that you want me, remember these words." He told her. I could understand a sign of fear at her eyes. For the first time, she was afraid of him. He was drunk. You never know what a drunk man is able to do..._

"_I'd love to see that." She replied, with a fake smile at her face._

_He sighed and turned around. I saw him collapsing as he tried to move to his car. She gasped and reached him. I bit my lip in order to remain silent. She pulled him and tried to put him at the back seats of his car. I wanted to run and help her, but I decided that it would be more clever if I stayed behind the tree. She put the key to the ignition and I left my hide-out. She sped and I started running in order not to lose the car. I had been following them till she stopped, in front of his house._

_She parked the car in front of his house's door. I saw her pulling him out of his car. He slowly opened his eyes and stood up. _

"_You ok?" She asked him._

"_Sure. I'm better than ok..." He replied. _

_She helped him reach the door and open it. They got in. The door closed and I stood there, waiting for something to happen. _

_After a minute, I decided that nothing was going to happen. I started walking away, when I heard her talking... or maybe, shouting. I wondered what was happening in there. I couldn't understand what she was saying, but she stopped suddenly. I heard a sound like something falling down and breaking. I froze, in order to hear anything else. But I heard nothing more._

_Only silence..._

I woke up panting. I dragged myself out of bed and walked to the kitchen. I took a glass of water and tried to calm down. That dream had been killing me for over a month. That memory... Two years ago...

I should've done something that day. I didn't even ask her what had happended. I saw her the following day but I was afraid to talk to her. Then, she moved to Europe, for a year. When she returned, she was aloof. She didn't talk to anyone. After a month, she started talking to Cat, then Andre... It took me ages to talk to her and recover my friendship with her, or whichever kind of friendship we had... I didn't even then ask her about that night. _What was __she saying? What happened? Why did she stop shouting? What made her stop shouting? How did she left his house? How was he? Why was he drunk?_ Those questions had been killing me, until I stopped thinking about it.

And then... it was that weird room at her house... That room which, from when she returned, was always locked. Even now, it's locked and no one knows what's inside. Even her boyfriend. I tried to ask him a lot of times, but he didn't know anything about that weird room.

It used to be her brother's room, but when she moved to Europe, he found his own apartment. Despite the fact that he was one year younger than her. When she moved back to LA, the room's door locked. No one knowswhat's in that bedroom. Only she and her mother. That's why I'm gonna visit her tomorrow. Since she doesn't tell me anything, and since even her boyfriend doesn't know anything, I'm going to make my own research...

I opened the fridge and grabbed some bread, cheese and ham. I made a sandwitch and starting eating it. It was 3 in the morning, but I needed to eat something. That dream scared me. I have to learn what happened that night. And what's in that bedroom. And I'm gonna learn it tomorrow. I sat on the couch and turned the TV on. Telemarketing. It's boring but the best thing on TV at this hour. I sighed and finished my sandwitch. I stood up and threw the plate to the sink.

I made my way to my bedroom, when my phone suddenly buzzed. I sighed. _Who could send me a text message this time? _I looked at my phone. I had a new message. I opened it and read it quickly.

**I have a problem. I need your mother. Call me.**

I shook my head and tried to understand what the message said. It was from her... I ran to my mom's bedroom and got inside quickly.

"MOM!" I screamed. She opened her eyes surprised and scared and looked at me.

"What happened? Is there any reason why you woke me up at 3:30 in the morning?" She shouted at me.

"Yeah! Jade..." I chocked out. "She has a problem and she needs you. I really don't know what kind of problem she has, but..." I paused. "... she needs you desperately." I explained.

She sighed. "Okay... Call her and I'll talk to her to see what happened." She told me. I nodded. I took my phone and called Jade.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... _

"_Hello?_"

"Hi Jade! Here's my mom." I said quickly. I gave my phone to my mother and tried to understand what Jade's problem was.

"Yeah? Hi Jade. Tell me, what's wrong?" She paused. "Who has fever?" My mom almost screamed surprised. Her eyes widened. I looked at her, searching for an answer. "Okay... Relax. There's no need to worry. I just don't... get it... How... How did that happen? Okay... Stop screaming, just do what I'm telling you." She stopped. She looked at me and waved to the door. I got the message. I got out of the room and waited outside of the door, trying to listen what my mom was saying. I completely failed.

The door opened and my mom appeared in front of . "Here." She gave me my phone.

"Everything ok?" I asked her.

"Sure. Everything is fine." She replied.

"Who had fever?" I questioned her again.

She looked down. "Ugh... You know... Jade's mom." She answered.

"Why would Jade want to ask you? You're not a doctor..." I asked her suspiciously.

"Um... She didn't know any doctors' numbers and she thought that... since I raised two children I'm capable of giving some good advice for fever."

"Okay..." I said in disbelief. She gave me an innocent smile and I turned around and headed to my room.

I lay on my bed and observed the ceiling, trying to think what Jade could want from my mom... and who had fever, until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Tada! I hope you liked it! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistkes... :/ If you didn't understand anything, don't worry, it's sensible... You're gonna understand more things when you read the next chapters! Please REVIEW! Virtual cupcake to anyone who will review! :D**


	2. Time to ask

**So... here's the next chapter! I'm warning you! I'm not gonna update so fast the next week, cause I'll be on vacation and I won't have Internet. Also, there are 100000% grammar or spelling rules... I can explain! This is the second chapter I'm writing today. A minute ago I just finished a chapter for my other story, 'Let's fix Beck&Jade!', and I'm typing fast, and I'm tired, and I... whatever... You probably don't care and I wonder how many of you actually read this... :( Anyway... Enjoy!**_  
_

**~Kelly!~**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Time to ask_

_**Beck's POV:**_

I woke up and looked at my phone to see if I had any messages through the night.

**1 new message from: Jade**

**Hey babe... I hope you're awake. I can't come to Nozu today. My mother is sick. Sorry.**

I looked at the time she sent it. Ten minutes ago. I replied quickly.

**From: Beck**

**To: Jade**

**Good morning babe. It's ok. Stay with your mother. I'll try to have fun without you... ;P**

I pressed 'send' and stood up. I took a quick shower and got out of the bathroom. I looked at my phone one more time.

**1 new message from: Jade**

**Ok. I'll try to come to your RV at night if she's better. Ttyl. :***

I chuckled. My relationship with Jade was even better when we got back together... Despite the fact that she acted weird the first days... I didn't know exactly what was going on. She moved to Europe for a year. She told me it was something about her studies... A relationship between two people who are far away from each other is difficult, but we made it. When she returned, she kept her brother's bedroom locked. Maybe she didn't want to remember that her brother had his own apartment and she hadn't... That's what I thought. When I asked her about it, she avoided to answer. Maybe she didn't want to show me she missed him... Whatever. If it was something important, she would tell me.

I called Andre. I just wanted to make sure that he would go. I didn't want to spend two hours at Nozu with Robbie and girls... I frowned.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"_Hello?_"

"Hey man... You're going at Nozu today, right?"

"_Of course. Why are you asking?_"

"'Cause Jade isn't coming and I don't wanna stay alone with Robbie and the girls."

"_Why isn't Jade coming?_"

"She told me her mother is sick."

"_Okay... I hope she'll be fine._"

"So do I... Bye."

"Bye..." I hung up and started getting dressed.

_**Tori's POV:**_

I reached Jade's house and knocked the door. I heard footsteps coming closer. The door opened and I saw Jade's mom in front of me. I froze. Jade's mother was supposed to be ill... Right?

"Um... Hello Mrs West! Is Jade in?"

"Sure, let me call her." She replied smiling and got inside. After a minute, Jade appeared.

"Hello Jade." I greeted her.

"Hello... What?" She asked me.

"Isn't your mother sick?" I asked her suspiciously.

Her eyes widened. "She's better now." She chocked out. I looked at her in disbelief. She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked me bitterly.

"Why did you want my mother last night?" I questioned her directly.

"I wanted advice."

"For what?"

"How to treat fever."

"Who had fever?"

"Why do you care?" She asked me back.

"I don't believe your mom had fever actually..." I told her. She froze.

"_Jade! I need some help here!_" I heard her mother shouting from inside.

"I'm coming!" She screamed. "Stay here." She ordered. I decided to obey. Jade stormed in the house and after a minute she returned. "Come in." She told me. I furrowed my eyebrows, since I didn't know what to expect, but I followed her. She sat on the couch and I took a seat next to her.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"If I say 'no', will you obey?" She asked me.

"Nope."

"Then, ask me."

I took a deep breath. "What happened two years ago when Beck knocked your door and you took him to his house?" I chocked out. Her eyes widened.

"Wh-What? How do you...?"

"I was going to knock your door, I saw him coming, I hid behind a tree, I followed you until you reached his house, I stayed outside till I heard nothing..." I told her. She kept an emotionless expression. "I want to know what happened in his house. Why were you shouting? What made you stop?"

"Not your business." She answered bitterly.

"Fine. Then, tell me about your brother's bedroom."

"You don't have to know anything."

"What about your mother's 'fever'?"

"She's my mother, not yours."

"You involved mine."

"It's nothing! Can you please go away?" She asked me calmly. I nodded. I stood up and headed to the door. I wanted so bad to know what happened. I turned around suddenly, before I got out of the house, and looked at her.

"What?" She shouted angrily.

"This memory has been killing me! I have terrible nightmares! I have to know what happened that night!"

"Nothing happened! I helped him reach his bedroom and he fell asleep! That's all! Now, go away!" She screamed. I sighed and got out of her house. _Something else happened that night and I know it. I'm gonna figure it out!_

_**Jade's POV:**_

Tori exited my house and I closed the door behind her. My mother came from upstairs and looked at me. I frowned.

"She knows about the night." I chocked out.

"What exactly does she know?" She asked me.

"She doesn't know everything. Relax..." I tried to calm her down. She sighed in relief.

"I hope so... What if she finds out that-"

"Don't! Even. Think. To. Say. It..." I cut her off. My mom covered her mouth with her hands.

"I'm sorry!" She whispered.

"Whatever." I muttered. She lowered her head and went to the kitchen. I sighed and sat on the couch one more time. I turned the TV on and looked at it, without actually paying attention.

I was just thinking of the last two years. My life had been changed a lot into these years. The night Beck came to my house drunk, the day Beck and I got back together, the trip to Europe in order to avoid tactless people, the secrets, my arrival from Europe and my brother's locked bedroom ever since.

I had been trying to find an apartment for my brother for three months, when I finally found the most suitable. I even told him that I was gonna pay his rent for the first year, in order to make him accept the idea and left the house. I needed his bedroom to hide my secret.

The secret no one knows about. Only my mother and I. I told my brother that I wanted his room to put my clothes to his closet. He didn't believe me, but when my mom told him the same thing, we managed to persuade him give me his bedroom.

My father died when I was seven years old. He had a fatal car accident. My mother worked all day in order to make it. I was so young, but I had to take care of my six-year-old brother. But we made it.

I sighed and turned the TV off. The only good thing that had happened to me the last two years was the fact that I got back together with Beck. A week after the night he came to my house drunk he had been trying to make me understand that he really loved me. He didn't know what he had done that night. And I wasn't gonna tell him. He would kill himself if he learn that he came drunk to my house and... whatever.

He apologized a million times for not opening the door at Tori's house, he tried to recover his relationship with me. He suggested being 'just friends'. He knew I loved him too but I was trying to keep an emotionless attitude. Until I couldn't help it. I told him I loved him, I wanted to be his girlfriend again... He kissed me and I felt like I was home again... That kiss was nothing compared... the last kiss we had shared.

We had our one month anniversairy when I told him that I was moving to Europe. He didn't want to leave me alone, but I persuaded him that I was gonna be fine. He finally gave up. I couldn't tell him the real reason why I was going to go to Europe. I told him I was going to expand my singing and acting abilities... I hated telling him lies, but I couldn't do anything else. My mom had suggested telling Beck the truth, but I rejected her suggestion immediately. I had just found him again. He was finally mine again, I couldn't tell him the truth. He would be shocked. He would hate me, or himself. I wasn't sure what his reaction would be. But I didn't want to find out.

The door knocked and I almost fell from the couch. I had been lost in my thoughts for a long time. I shook my head and came back to reality. I reached the door slowly and opened it. I saw my lovely boyfriend standing in front of me.

"Hey." He greeted me and leaned, pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

"Hi babe... Won't you go to Nozu?" I asked him.

"I will. But your house is on my way there and I thought of visiting you... How is your mother?"

"She's better." I replied.

"Well, that's good..." He stated.

I nodded. "If she's even better at night, I may visit you..." I told him sexily.

"Hmm... I like this idea..." He replied. I came closer to him and pressed another kiss to his lips.

"Beck! How are you?" My mom appeared from the house.

"Um... I'm fine Mrs West. How are you?" He asked her.

"Oh! I'm better..." She said. I looked at her with a fake smile formed at my lips.

"Okay! Beck, you don't have to be late, right?" I told him in a sweet tone.

"Yeah... I don't." He replied. "Bye babe." He muttered.

"Bye." I told him, as he moved to his car. I got back in my house and closed the door, as I heard Beck's car going away. "Why?" I asked her coldly.

"I'm sorry?" She replied smiling. I sighed and headed upstairs.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I reached Nozu and parked my car behind Andre's one. I got out and locked it. I was about to enter the restaurant, when I felt two skinny arms wrapping around my waist forcefully.

"Beck! I'm so glad you came!" Cat squealed happily, as her grip around me tightened.

"Whoaa... Cat! Are you trying to kill me?" I chocked out.

"Oops! I hugged you too tight? I should let you go, right?"

"Hey, that would be perfect!" I commented sarcastically. Cat let me go and looked at me with her big puppy eyes.

"Where's Jadey?" She asked me curiously.

"Oh... Jade's mom is kinda sick, and Jade will stay home to take care of her." I explained to her.

"Well... That's a pity..." Cat muttered.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be like that!" I tried to cheer her up. "Besides, Andre, Tori, Robbie and I are here!" I told her.

A big smile formed immediately to her lips. "Kk!" She squealed and ran inside the restaurant. I sighed and followed her.

_**Tori's POV:**_

I was sitting between Andre and Robbie, when Cat ran inside Nozu and reached our table quickly. Then, Beck appeared behind of her.

"Hey guys!" Cat greeted us happily.

"Hello little red!" Andre replied.

"What's up Cat?" Robbie told her and caressed her head quickly. Cat giggled and sat next to him.

"Hi." Beck reached our table.

"Whoaa! What's going on man?" Andre asked him concerned.

"Nothing." Beck muttered and sat next to him. Andre looked at him and then he took a look at me. I gave him an 'I don't know' look and he sighed disappointed.

_**Andre's POV:**_

I knew something was wrong with Beck. When Cat , Tori and Robbie started talking about the difference between female and male make-up, I stood up, grabbed Beck's arm and pulled him in the men's restroom. We got inside and I closed the door.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked me irritated.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him directly.

He looked down. "Um... I-I think Jade is cheating on me." He muttered.

"What?" I chuckled. "Jade? She loves you dude!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah... I know... But-"

"What?" I interrupted him. "Are you trying to say that Jade is cheating on you? Look, when you didn't open that door, I knew how she felt. Okay? The next day she came to my house and cried, she made me swear that I wouldn't tell anyone, but... You have to know that she really loves you... More thatn anything." I explained to him. He looked down.

"I think she lies to me." He muttered.

"Why do you think that?"

"She told me that she couldn't come with me at Nozu today because her mom was sick. But I visited her before I come here, and I saw her that her mother was fine... Better than 'fine'." He told me.

"Maybe she was better..." I told him.

"I... I don't know." He whispered.

"Look, let me talk to her. I'll tell you anything she'll tell me. Okay?"

He sighed. "Okay..." He muttered.

"Good. Now, let's go back to our table." I suggested.

"K."

* * *

**Okay... That's the end of the second chapter. I don't know if you understood anything more than the first chapter... If you didn't, no need to worry... just wait 1-2 chapters... ;P Anyway... PLEASE REVIEWW! I NEED IT! ;DD**


	3. Our little secret

__**Hey! Okay... Here's the new chapter! I'm terribly sorry for the slow update, but I had no Internet because I was on vacation! :D Whatever, I hope you'll like it and I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, but I have no time to check it... :/**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Our little secret_

_**Jade's POV:**_

When I made sure that Beck had gone, I went upstairs running. My mom followed me. I opened my 'brother's bedroom' and reached Elizabeth's bed. I lifted her and held her in my arms.

"Okay... Time for a little freedom!" I told her and kissed her cheek gently. I let her down and she started running with her small feet all around the room. My mother gave her her favorite doll and approached me.

"In a week it's her birthday, right?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Her first birthday..." I added.

"And she can walk!" My mom exclaimed happily.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not big deal..."

"Yeah it is! She's almost one-year old and she can walk. You started walking at the age of two!" My mother told me.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"I can't believe that you actually kept your promise." My mom told me, as we were observing my daughter playing with her doll and laughing happily.

"I told you I would keep her and no one would never know about it. But I can't keep her in the house forever. When I go out for a walk with her, I'm forced to drive far away so that no one can see me. And when the bell rings, wherever Liz is, I have to take her to her room and keep her in there... I don't think I can do this for a long time..." I told her.

"Relax... Now, it's time for her to eat, get ready." My mother told me. I smiled and lifted Liz from the floor. She curled into my embrace and I kissed her forehead. I went downstairs and headed to the kitchen.

_**Andre's POV:**_

"Tori?" I called her. She turned her head and looked at me.

"What?" She replied.

"Come here a little..." I told her and stood up. I headed to the door and waited for her She approached me.

"What happened?" She asked me curiously.

"I need your help. Beck thinks Jade's cheating on him." I informed her.

Tori chuckled. "Really?" She asked me. I nodded. Her smile disappeared. "Why?" She questioned me seriously.

"I don't really know... Now, I want you to take Cat and Robbie to your house. I'll talk to Beck for a little and then I'm going to Jade's house to ask her if she's actually cheating on Beck." I told her.

"Wait. Do you believe that Jade actually may be cheating on Beck?" Tori asked me disgusted."

I sighed. "I... I don't know... Since Jade returned from Europe, she acts weird... She looks like she hides things, important things..."

_**Tori's POV:**_

I wanted to tell him so bad about that night... I couldn't take it, I couldn't find out what happened alone. I needed help...

_Tell him!_

No.

_NOW!_

I don't think it's right...

_It is!_

I sighed. "Andre?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something." I muttered.

"Okay... Tell me."

I took a deep breath. Two years ago, when Jade and Beck weren't a couple, I saw something." I told him, looking down.

"What did you see?"

"Beck went to Jade's house and he was drunk. He told her he loved her. She didn't respond. He collapsed as he was going back to his car and she heplped him. She took him to his house, or maybe, to his RV. They got inside. I heard Jade shouting, they were fighting. Then, I heard nothing. I stayed outside of Beck's RV for a long time, but nothing happened. I didn't see anything, I didn't hear a sound..." I said. He froze. "Hey... You ok?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Yeah... Of course. I'll ask Jade about it. Will you do it?"

"Sure. Bye." I replied and turned around. I was about to go to our table, when I stopped and looked at him. "Oh! And..." I said.

"Yeah?"

"This whole story will be _our little secret_, right?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Sure."

"Okay." I whispered and headed to our table. I smiled at Cat, Robbie and Beck and suggested happily, "Hey guys! Why don't we go to my house? We can watch a movie and eat popcorn!"

"Um... I don't know..." Robbie muttered.

"Oh, c'mon! It's Saturday! We don't have school tomorrow..." I told him.

"Okay then!" He exclaimed happily.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Cat. "What about you, Cat?"

"Sure Tori!" She said smiling.

I looked at Beck. "I'm not in a mood Tori. Sorry." Beck muttered.

"Aww... What a pity... But if you don't want, it's cool. I'll tell Andre to stay with you for a little..." I told him. "C'mon guys! Let's go!" I said to Cat and Robbie. They stood up and followed me as I started walking to the door. I saw Andre approaching Beck at the table. I smiled at him and exited the restaurant with Cat and Robbie.

_**Beck's POV:**_

Andre reached the table and took tha seat next to me.

"What did you say to Tori?" I asked him curiously.

"Nothing... It's about the new song I'm making." He answered and looked at me innocently.

I raised my eyebrows. "Why couldn't we listen? Did you have to talk about it alone? Is it a secret?" I asked him suspiciously.

"No... It's just... whatever. I'll go to Jade's house and try to find out what's wrong with her. Okay?"

I sighed. "Okay. Thanks man."

"Don't talk about it... I'm going. Bye." He said.

"Bye." I replied. He stood up and walked to the door.

I stayed at my table alone, just thinking of my relationship. It was different, despite the fact that I didn't want to admit it... She wasn't the girl I had fell in love with five years ago. I knew that the way I broke up with her was the worst and most painful way. I loved her, when I didn't open the fucking door, I still loved her. Maybe if I had understood it, there wouldn't be this problem between us now...

I just wanted the relationship we had five years ago. I just wanted that weird, dynamic, strong relationship. I just wanted to look at Jade's eyes and know that she feels the same... Love. When we kissed, it was just me and Jade. No one else. We used to walk together, my arm around her waist, or her shoulders, and we felt good. I could understand she was mine, when I looked at her. Now, when I look at her, I see only a girl with confused eyes, sometimes I can recognize fear into her icy blue eyes.

I looked at the table next to me. A hot blonde girl was looking at me. I sighed and looked at the opposite direction irritated.

_**Andre's POV:**_

I stood outside of Jade's house, looking at the door. I was about to knock her door, when I thought I heard something... Something like... _crying_? A baby was crying inside of Jade's house, I was sure I heard that... I shook my head and knocked the door. I stayed there, waiting to hear footsteps coming closer. It felt like I was waiting half an hour, when suddenly, the door opened and I saw Jade standing in front of me.

_**Jade's POV:**_

I was trying desperately to feed Elizabeth. "C'mon baby girl... Don't do this to me. Mommy has to go to her boyfriend..." I told her as I was trying to make her open her mouth.

Elizabeth hit the spoon with her hand and the cream fell to the floor. I sighed. "Oh, c'mon Elizabeth! You have to eat!" I shouted at her.

Then, I immediately regretted it, as I saw her eyes filling with tears. She started crying. I felt my heart breaking, watching my daughter crying like that. "No, no... Please baby girl... Don't do this to me..." I told her calmly as I lifted her and hugged her tight, trying to calm her down.

I suddenly heard someone knocking the door. I quickly went to my mother's bedroom and knocked the door.

"_Come in!_" I heard her saying. I opened the door and stormed in. "what happened?" My mother asked me surprised.

"Take her. Someone is outside." I explained her and exited her bedroom. I went to the kitchen and hid the bowl with the cream. I reached the door and opened it. I saw Andre waiting for me.

"Hey Andre! What brings you here?" I asked him casualy.

He looked down... "Um... I wanted to know how are you? Can I come in?" He asked me.

"Sure. Come in." He entered my house and I showed him the couch to sit.

"Thanks." He muttered. He sat on the couch and I sat next to him.

"So... Do you want anything to drink?" I asked him politely.

"Nope. I'm good." He replied quickly. "You know..." He started. I looked at him curiously. His eyes met mine and he took a deep breath. "Something bothers me. I'm pretty upset about it." He chocked out.

I raised my pierced eyebrow. "What bothers you?"

"It's just... You have changed a little after your trip to Europe. You look like you're hiding something... And..." He paused. "And... Beck thinks you don't tell him the truth." He muttered.

"Wait. What? Does Beck think I'm cheating on him? That's why you're here? Oh my God! Andre!" I exclaimed angrily. I couldn't believe Beck thought I was cheating on him. _I kept a huge secret for him, I loved him... And he thought I wasn't faithful..._ I shook my head.

"Please, Jade... Don't be like that. I didn't want to upset you..." He told me. He moved his hand to my shoulder to calm me down. I stood up.

"No! Okay? I can't stay calm! You don't know what I have done for Beck! I even-" I stopped suddenly, as I realized that I was about to reveal my secret. I looked down.

"You even... what?" Andre asked me curiously.

I cleared my throat. "Nothing..." I muttered, still looking at the floor.

"Look..." He said and took a step closer to me. "I don't think you were actually cheating on him. But he was upset and I wanted to be sure... I'm sorry..." He said calmly.

"Whatever." I muttered. "Do you want anything else?" I asked him bitterly.

_**Andre's POV:**_

I sighed. I didn't want to upset Jade... But I was sure she was hiding something... "No, Jade. I'm sorry again. I'm gonna leave now..." I muttered.

I headed to the door, when I heard a door opening upstairs. I heard footsteps coming downstairs and I noticed Jade's eyes widening. "What happened?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She chocked out. "Please leave..." She pleaded me. I sighed and opened the door.

"Jadey, Liz wants you." I heard Jade's mother saying as I exited the house. I froze. I shook my head suddenly and turned around. I entered the house again.

"Andre! I thought you were gone..." Jade stated.

"Yeah, but I heard something..." Jade looked at me emotionlessly. It was obvious she was trying hard to keep a calm expression. "Jade, who is Liz?" I asked her softly.

"She's... She's... Ugh..." She paused and looked down. "Please go, Andre..." She looked into my eyes.

"No... Who is she?" I asked her again. I noticed a tear at her right eye, which she wiped away quickly with her thumb. I felt sorry for her. But that girl was probably the baby I heard when I knocked her door.

"She's my daughter." She muttered. I felt my jaw dropping. "Happy now?" She asked me bitterly. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe... She kept looking at me with blank eyes. Her gaze magnetized me.

Then, I remembered something... I found the strength to speak and I asked her calmly, "Jade what happened when you took Beck to his house two years ago? He was drunk, right? What happened in his RV?"

She looked at me. "I'm gonna tell you something, a secret." She stated silently. "It will be _our little secret_... Okay?" She said.

_Well... A lot of secrets today, right?_

* * *

**So? I hope yoou enjoyed it! Please REVIEW! I really need reviews... They motivate me! Thanks! :DD**_  
_


	4. Hidden Secrets

**There it is the next chapter! Finally Andre learns what happened! Isn't that wonderful? :P Enjoy :)**_  
_

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Hidden Secrets_

_**Andre's POV:**_

I wasn't sure what Jade would tell me. I sat on the couch and watched her taking Liz to her arms. She put her slowly into my embrace. I couldn't feel my feet. I just kept looking at Elizabeth. _Jade gave birth to this beautiful and sweet creature..._ It was the only thing I could think of. Liz make herself comfortable into my embrace. I felt complete. I had a weird feeling, I wanted to cry, I really didn't know why...

"As you heard, she's Elizabeth. And in a week she turns one year old." Jade told me calmly. I held Liz tight, but carefully... I could understand she was something fragile and vulnerable...

"Wh- What happened?" I managed to say. Jade chuckled and sat next to me.

"See... I gave birth to her when I was to Europe. I left to go to Europe with my mom when I was one-month pregnant. I couldn't stay here, right?" She asked me. I nodded. "I told Beck and everyone that it was for my studies..." She sighed.

"Can... Can I ask you something?" I questioned her.

"Sure."

"Whose baby is she?" I asked her.

She exhaled. "I never cheated on Beck. Even when we weren't a couple..." She paused. "That night... something bad happened. Will you promise me that you wouldn't tell anything to anyone?" She asked me and looked into my eyes.

"Okay." I chocked out.

_**Jade's POV:**_

I nodded. "Good." I replied and started telling him my story...

**-Memory-**

I opened his RV door and he got inside. "Why the hell did you drink?" I asked him irritated.

"I just wanted to forget... To forget that you aren't mine..." He muttered.

"Oh, c'mon! You're drunk and you don't know what you're saying. And probably tomorrow you won't remember anything of this night..." I commented.

He shrugged. "Probably. But, tonight, I want you mine again." He muttered.

I raised my pierced eyebrow. "What?"

"I want you back."

"Too bad. I don't." I replied sarcastically.

"I can make you mine, you want it or not." I could understand the danger in his voice. I was able to control Beck, but not when he was drunk. When he was drunk, he just wasn't Beck... I was scared of him, but I didn't let him understand it. I tried my best and kept a calm expression.

"You won't do anything silly." I stated.

"Oh, believe me, I will." He replied. I gulped. He chuckled. "What? Are you afraid of me? Don't worry, I'll be nice with you..." He said and headed to his door.

"Beck... I have to go home." I told him softly.

"You will... But not now."

"Okay... You know what? This all situation has become really creepy, so I'll leave now..." I announced and went to the door. I was about to open it, but he held my hand.

"Nah... Why don't you stay here?" He asked me. I took a deep breath.

"I don't wanna!" I shouted. He pulled me into his embrace and held my tight. "Beck! Let me go!"

"No! Why don't you want me back?" He asked me.

"Because you dumped me with the worst way! That's why! Now, leave me!" I shouted.

I tried to escape from his embrace, but his arms around me tightened. I made some sudden moves to escape, but he was too strong. He slammed me to the wall forcefully. The vase on the table next to us fell and broke. He kissed me passionately. Even though I had missed him, I didn't kissed him back. I was trying dessperately to escape from him. I hated him. I knew he wasn't gonna stop. Not until he got what he wanted... I also knew that he wasn't Beck... I had no more power to resist. I knew I wasn't gonna win anything against his strength. He slowly lowered his mouth to my neck. I closed my eyes and hoped he would stop soon. His hands held mine down and his body didn't let me go.

**-End of Flashback-**

"I didn't talk anymore... I just let him do what he wanted. I gave him what he wanted." I finished. I looked at Andre. He froze. He had an emotionless expression on is face. "Please talk to me." I muttered.

He looked at me. "He..." He paused, failing to find the right words. "He... _raped _you?" He asked me disgusted. I looked down and nodded. "And you didn't do anything about it? You just let him rape you?" He asked me angrily.

"I couldn't do anything! He threw me on the floor and... and I couldn't resist. He was strong. I pleaded him to stop... I begged him. But he didn't stop..." I mumbled.

"Please stop." He said and closed his eyes. Liz curled into his embrace. He looked at her and held her tight. "I can't believe he did this to you..." He muttered.

"He didn't want to." I replied.

"Stop protecting him!" He shouted. I looked down. "Jade, he raped you!"

"He was drunk! He doesn't remember anything!" I shouted.

"Right! But that doesn't make him innocent!" Andre exclaimed irritated. Elizabeth gasped, as she saw me and Andre shouting. He looked at her and took a deep breath. "Tell me..." He whispered. "Why are you still with him? Why did you forgive him?" He questioned me.

I sighed. "You may think I'm crazy... But I feel safe when I'm with Beck. He never drinks. It only happened one time. When we were broken up, I felt vulnerable, weak, unsure..." I mumbled. "And I love him." I added.

"But that's so crazy!" He exclaimed surprised.

"I told you so... But it's the truth." I replied.

Andre frowned. "How can you love him? How could your mother let you be with the boy who raped you? With the boy who gotten you pregnant and he doesn't know about his child? With the boy who made you raise a child all alone? Jade, you've been through so many difficulties for him and he doesn't know anything... How can you have sex with him when you know that he had raped you before?" He told me.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't understand what love means... I'll do anything for him." I replied.

He sighed. "Okay... Forget what happened. Forget the past. Think of the future. What are you gonna do when Liz becomes older? You can't keep her forever in here. She will have to go to school. She'll want to meet her father. Now she's too young, but when she gets older she'll want to know who is her father. It's not easy Jade... I won't tell anything. But you have to think of the future... I'll help you. I'll do anything I can. Okay?"

I nodded and smiled at him. "Thanks Andre." I told him. He gave me Liz and stood up. I held her with the one hand and I passed the other behind her back to support her. I followed Andre since the door. He opened it and exited my house. "And try please not to show that you know something."

He exhaled. "It's hard. You know that... I'll try not to punch Beck in the face when I see him. Okay?"

I chuckled. "That works, too. Thanks." I replied and closed the door.

My mom went downstairs. "Okay... I can't believe you told him about Elizabeth." She said.

"I couldn't do anything else... Besides, I wanted someone to share my secret with. And Andre won't tell anything. I trust him." I told her. She smiled at me and headed to the kitchen. I sighed and looked at Liz. "I think it's time to eat now baby girl... Okay?" I told her and went to the kitchen.

_**Andre's POV:**_

I walked away from Jade's house feeling embrarassed. Everyone thought that she was a mean bitch, a witch without heart or soul, without feelings... When she returned from Europe I thought so, too. She didn't talk to me and I believed that she didn't want to be with _losers_... I chuckled. I didn't know how many difficulties she was forced to face alone... To raise a child secretly, to keep her secret only for herself, to think how she would cope with her daughter's ans school's needs... and to deal with us and our suspicions...

I headed to Beck's RV, trying to forget what he had done to Jade. He was responsible for everything happened to Jade the last two years. Their break-up, Liz, her secrets, her trip, the others' hatred against her. And he thought she was cheating on him! I shook my head. I couldn't believe Jade would never cheat on Beck, I always thought that, despite her attitude, she really loved him and she wouldn't do anything to hurt him. But what she really did for him, without asking something back, was something I could never imagine...

Lost in my thoughts, I finally reached Beck's RV. I took a deep breath and tried not to think of that night, or Elizabeth... I did my best only to think that Jade wasn't cheating on him, that was what he wanted to hear. I sighed and knocked the door.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I was pacing up and down to my RV. Andre went to Jade's house. I didn't want to believe she was actually cheating on me, but she was so aloof... She wasn't Jade. I knew maybe it was the way we broke up the last time. But I would do anything to make her understand that I really love her and never leave her again. I won't hurt her again as I did when I didn't open that door. On the one hand, I was scared to hear what Andre found out about Jade. I didn't want him to come. On the other hand, I wanted to know the truth. Why was Jade so different? I wanted to know so that I could handle it... The knock at my door interrupted my thoughts.

I looked at the door. I felt my heart beating faster and faster... I felt like it would escape from my chest and run away... I took some deep breaths to relax, and reached the door slowly. I opened it and looked at Andre. He looked at me, he opened his mouth to say something, but he regretted it.

"So?" I asked him. I managed to stay patient for so long, I couldn't stay anymore.

He sighed and entered my RV. He looked down and muttered, "I talked with Jade."

"And...?" I questioned him.

He raised his head and looked into my eyes. I noticed he was different... But I skiped it. I focused on his words. "She isn't cheating on you, man..." He mumbled.

"Really?" I asked him surprised.

"What? Did you really thought she was?" He asked me.

I sighed. "I... I don't know... Then, why is she so different?" I asked him.

"Look, she didn't teell me anything about that, but I understood that you really hurt her..." He paused. "...with your last break-up." He added.

"So, that's all?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Yeah... What did you want? A secret life, criminals and pragnancy stories?" He asked me. I froze. He chuckled. "I'm kidding!" He exclaimed happily.

I sighed in relief. "Good... I couldn't take it if I knew someone had hurt her... I'm serious..." I muttered.

"Yup." He chocked out. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Is there anything you don't tell me?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Of course not! I told you everything I know." He replied.

"Oh... Well... That's good. Thanks Andre." I told him.

"Don't mention it..." He replied and walked to the door.

He looked at me and exited slowly the RV. He closed the door and I threw myself at the bed. I should've felt great, relieved, but I didn't. I didn't know why, but something wasn't right...

_**Jade's POV:**_

I exited Elizabeth's bedroom and went to mine. I reached the closet and grabbed a grey T-shirt, a pair of black jeans and a leather jacket. I quickly dressed up and put my black combat boots on. I chose my blue highlights to put on my hair. I took them and headed to the mirror next to my closet. I was putting my highlights on my hair, when my mom entered the room. I turned around and saw her.

"Are you going to Beck's place?" She asked me.

"Yeah... Why? Is there a problem?" I replied.

"Oh, no! Nothing. I'm just asking to know. Is Liz asleep?" She asked me.

"Yup. I sang her 'Give it up' and she fell asleep." I explained to her.

She chuckled. "I love watching you singing to Elizabeth..." She told me.

I smiled at her. "Well... I have to go. Bye mom!" I told her and exited my room.

"_Remember to use protection!_" She shouted as I was going downstairs.

"Mom!" I screamed and exited the house quickly.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please don't forget to REVIEW!**


	5. Suspicious

__**Hey there! You are probably very pissed at me because it took my agaes to update... But I had no Internet because I was on vacation! But I'm back with a huge chapter! (3,000 words!) Enjoy! :)**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Suspicious_

_**Beck's POV:**_

"_Beck! Do you know that now I'm scared? Leave me... Beck! Please... Stop it! I hate you! Do you hear me? I hate you! Please, Beck... Don't... Please..."_

I woke up panting. I saw Jade sleeping next to me, her head resting on my bare chest. I ran a hand through her black hair and kissed her head. I took a deep breath and tried to forget my nightmare. I saw that I was with Jade... I was... _raping _her... I shook my head disgusted. Jade moved slowly and curled into my embrace, pulling a blanket over her naked back. I fixed the blanket on us and smiled, watching my beautiful girlfriend sleeping peacefully. _She just looked so gorgeous when she slept... _

**-The Next Morning-**

"C'mon babe... Time to wake up..." I told Jade and walked to the bed. I caressed her back and kissed her neck gently. She turned the other side and covered her head with the pillow. I sighed. "Jade... We have school." I stated. She groaned and threw the pillow on me. "Oh... C'mon... Don't be rude..." I told her smiling. She slowly turned to the side I was and opened her eyes. She looked at me and closed them again. "I have coffee." I announced.

That little sentence was enough to make her open her eyes again. She grabbed my shirt which was at her legs and wore it with a quick move. She stood up and reached the bathroom. She stayed there almost half an hour, and when she got out, she had her blue streaks on her hair and she had put on her make-up, perfectly showing her beautiful characteristics. Her lips formed an outstanding smile, as she approached the desk and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Oh my God, Beck... You just make the most amazing coffee at the whole universe." She stated and took another sip of her coffee.

"I'm glad to hear that." I replied as I was wearing my combat boots.

She smirked and continued drinking her coffee. She left the cup to my desk and went to the closet and grabbed her clothes.

"Turn around." She ordered me.

I chuckled. "Really? Are you serious?"

"Yup. Totally serious." I replied.

I sighed. "Fine." I muttered. She smiled at me and I turned around.

She threw the shirt on me and I was about to turn, when she shouted, "Don't you dare to move!"

I shook my head and replied, "Okay... Whatever you say..." I smirked and took my shirt from my head. I threw it on my bed and asked her, "Can I turn now?"

"No! I want to put my blouse on!" She replied.

"C'mon Jade... This is ridiculous!"

"WAIT!"

"Three... Two..."

"Just a minute! "

"ONE! Time's up babe." I stated and turned around. I grabbed her waist and lifted her from the ground.

"Beck! Leave me down!" She screamed laughing.

"Oh, no Ms Jadelyn West..." I whispered to her ear. "Not without the magic word..."

She smirked and kissed my cheek. "Please?" I kissed her neck and left her down.

"Thank you?" I asked her as she headed to the closet.

"Thanks." She told me and grabbed her blouse from the floor. I chuckled and took my schoolbag.

_**Jade's POV:**_

"C'mon. Time to go." Beck said and opened his RV's door. I followed him and exited his RV after him. I was about to enter his car, when my phone buzzed. I rolled my eyes and looked at its screen.

**1 new message from: Mom**

**Hi Jadey... Oh my God, this is so hard to write! How can you text your friends so quickly? It took me two minutes to write this sentence you're reading... Whatever... Liz has fever again. And it's high. Jade idk what to do! Call again Tori's mom. You never had so high fever before. I'm scared. She's pale. And you know that Liz's skin is perfectly tanned and beautiful...**

**Ps. Did I use right the word 'idk'? Actually this isn't a word, but... whatever. That thing means 'I don't know' right? I just wrote it to write faster the text... :) **

"What!?" I shrieked and Beck looked at me concerned.

"What happened?" He asked me worried.

"No-Nothing..." I mumbled. "My... my mom has fever again and she can't walk. She feels terrible. Can you give me a ride to my house?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Sure. Do you want to me to stay with you and help?" He asked me.

"NO!" I shouted. He looked at me confused. "I mean... No..." I said camly. "Don't miss school because of me." I added and smiled at him innocently.

"Okay..." He said suspiciously and narrowed his eyes. "C'mon. Let's go to your _house_..." He said and got in his car. I sighed and entered his car, too.

_**Andre's POV:**_

I entered Hollywood Arts holding my schoolbag. I reached my locker, being lost in my thoughts, when I heard a whisper coming from behind of me. I turned around and saw Tori in front of me.

"Oh! Hey Tori!" I greeted her.

"Hi. So?" She asked me.

"So what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Andre! Are you here? We need you on Earth! Did you talk with Jade? Did you find out what is in her brother's bedroom? Or what happened the night I told you about?" She asked me.

_Yes. That room is Elizabeth's. Who is Elizabeth? Liz is Jade and Beck's daughter. That night Beck was drunk and raped Jade. He got her pregnant. She moved to Europe and gave birth to Liz. She returned and she keeps Liz in that room. She has to hide her daughter from everyone. No one knows about that. Only Jade, her mother and me. But I p_romised _her not to tell anyone about this. And not to punch Beck right in the face for being such a jerk and raping her. Beck has daughter. A daughter who he doesn't know that exists. _

_And I'm shocked._

"Andre? Andre! Where are you? To Mars? Did you talk to Jade?" Tori asked me again.

"Yes. I mean... No." I muttered. She raised her eyebrows and looked at me suspiciously. "Look, I talked to her. But I forgot to ask her about the room. Or about that night. I only asked her if she was cheating on my..." I took a deep breath. "... best friend. She's not cheating on him." I stated.

"She's so cheating on me!" Beck shouted and entered Hollywood Arts. Me and Tori looked at him as he was approaching us. "Really? Are you sure she told you the truth? I don't think so Andre." Beck muttered and opened his locker suddenly. He threw a book in it and grabbed another one. He closed it forcefully and stood up. Beck leaned against my locker and looked at te ceiling.

I looked at Tori surprised and she looked at her hands, avoiding any eye condact with Beck or the rest of the students who were looking at us as if we were from another planet. Beck looked at them and groaned.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" He asked them bitterly as he headed to the Black Box Theater. Me and Tori followed him, looking at the students who were staring at us.

"We are from the Earth. Don't worry!" I shouted at them and entered the Black Box Theater, right after Tori did. We stayed in front of the door, looking at Beck, who was sitting on a chair, looking at nowhere.

Tori looked at me and chuckled. "We are from Earth?" She asked me.

"Whatever." I muttered and headed to Beck. I reached him and slowly took a chair and placed it next to him. I sat on the chair and looked at him.

"She's cheating on me." He stated calmly.

"Why did you think of that?" Tori asked him and started walking to us slowly.

"We were going to get into my car and go to school, when her phone buzzed. She looked at the text and she suddenly became pale. Paler that usual. I asked what was wrong, and she told me something about her mother. She was sick again, she said." He said coldly.

"So? What's the problem?" I asked him.

"Let me finish." He muttered. He took a deep breath and continued. "I asked her to go with her at her house and help her with her mother. She screamed 'No!' and she became even paler. Then, she tried to find an excuse." He said. "She told me she didn't want me to miss school because of her." He said and chuckled bitterly. "Not to miss school because of her!" He exclaimed angrily. Tori took a step closer to me and gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Are we serious? She made me skip school twenty-six times! Not skip a _period_, skip _school_... One day, Jade made me miss an entire day to go with her at a cemetery and have a picnic for our two-year anniversairy! And now she wants me not to miss it?" He questioned us bitterly.

"So... You think it was a lie?" Tori asked him.

"A lie I didn't buy." He mumbled.

I sighed. I was sure Liz had fever and Jade didn't want Beck to see Elizabeth. He would see the similarity between him, Jade and Liz. Elizabeth was the perfect mix of Beck and Jade. Her little nose reminded me of Jade and her brown hair of Beck. Liz had the same color at her eyes with her mother, but the shape of them was just like Beck's. Elizabeth's skin was tanned, like Beck's, and her lips were like Jade's ones. Elizabeth was gorgeous. She was beautiful, sweet, but she also made you understand that she was strong. As strong a baby can be... She was just like her parents, just like Beck and Jade...

"And can you believe the fact that, since the day she returned from Europe, I had been to her house only two times? I mean... I used to visit her almost every day..."

"Do you mean every _night_?" Tori interrupted him. He rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"Every _day_. She visited me every night." He corrected her and smiled, remembering the times when he and Jade were together, before their breakup. He shook his head and continued. "I mean... Our relationship isn't the same. I don't want much. I just want my old Jade! I just want to be with her just like we used to be! Is it so much what I'm asking for? Something is wrong here!" He exclaimed desperately and stood up. He kicked the chair next to him and exited the Black Box Theater, as the bell rang.

I looked at the door shocked and then took a look at Tori. Her eyes were wide open. I cleared my throat and stood up. "Well... I should go..." I muttered and headed to the door. But Tori grabbed my hand.

"What was that?" She asked me confused.

"Beck thinks Jade is cheating on him." I stated.

"I know that... And I think I'm gonna believe him."

"Tori..." I sighed. "You know what? It doesn't matter. You and Beck will never understand Jade." I muttered and continued walking, but Tori held my hand tighter.

"What do you mean with that?" She asked me suspiciously.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

Tori gave my hand a squeeze. "What did you mean?" She asked me again.

"We'll be late." I stated.

"I don't care. Andre, tell me. Me and Beck will never understand Jade, but you will?" She questioned me calmly.

I took a deep breath. "Yes." I muttered and escaped from Tori's grip. I opened the door and I was about to leave, when Tori stopped me.

She ran to me and said, "What do you know, Andre? You know something no one knows. Not even Beck. What is that?"

I sighed. _Should I tell her? I want someone to share this big, this HUGE, secret. It's very important, I can't keep it for myself... Tori's my best friend. And she cares about Beck and Jade. But I promised Jade not to tell anyone... What if Tori tells Beck the truth? She wouldn't do that... But I can't be sure. How will she react? How should I tell her? Maybe 'Hey Tori. You know... Beck had raped Jade one time, the night you had been dreaming. Jade gave birth to __Beck's kid in Europe. He doesn't know about it. Jade keeps her daughter in that mysterious room. But please calm down and don't tell it to anyone. Tori? Tori? Oh, no! Was that necessary? Why did you faint? It's not so weird, is it?'_

I shook my head. "ANDRE! Are you listening? What's wrong with you today? Will you tell what you know?" Tori asked me concerned.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I left Andre and Tori in the Black Box Theater and walked away.

_Jade lied to me. She even lied to Andre, when he asked her if she was cheating on me. But... Wait._

I stood in front of the classroom's door, touching the doorknob. I left it and sat down, next to it. I covered my head with my hands, as a scary thought got into my mind.

_What if Andre lied to me? Maybe he didn't ask her because he was weak and he told me she wasn't cheating on me to calm me down. Maybe Jade told him that she was actually cheating on me. Then, he didn't want to upset me, so he tried to calm me down with a lie. Or..._

My eyes widened.

_Jade and Andre have a secret realtionship. Jade is cheating on me with my best friend. _

I imagined them into Jade's bedroom. Alone, kissing pasionately each other. I imagined Jade telling him she loved him. And they laughted knowing that I loved Jade and I couldn't think that she was cheating on me with Andre. I imagined Andre feeling her skin against his, tasting her lips and hearing her moans... I even imagined them talking about me and how stupid could I be. Andre would hold her hand and caress his hair gently. He would tell her that everything was going to be fine. He would brush away with his thumb the tears from her cheek. She would smile at him and kiss him, just like she used to kiss me.

But, why? Why could my best friend and the girl I loved the most in my life do this to me? Did they just want to make me suffer? Did they want to watch my torture? Did they hate me? Was Jade bored of me and she wanted a new boyfriend? Then why didn't she just break up with me? I wiped away the first tear that came out from my eye. I took a deep breath and tried to think sensibly.

"But I can't!" I shouted and stood up.

"_Who is there?_" I heard Sikowitz's voice coming from the other side of the door. I didn't respond. I just walked away, trying not to think of Jade and Andre together. Trying to convince myself that they weren't secretly dating. I would find first the evience I wanted. When I was sure, I would think what I would do. But now, I had no evidence. So, I shouldn't show Andre and Jade that I was suspicious. I can try.

_When I'm gonna meet Andre, I'm not gonna punch him._

_**Jade's POV:**_

"Yes? Hello Mrs Vega. It's me again, Jade. You know... Liz isn't very well..." I stated slowly, trying not to freak out. My mother walked next to me and wiped my tears away with her thumb.

"I'm going to Liz's room." She whispered. I nodded.

"So? Is there something I can do?" I asked Tori's mom one more time.

"_Jade... I think you should take her to the hospital. Maybe she needs an adibiotic. You should see a doctor. It's not normal._" She said concerned.

"Okay... I'll try. Thank you and I'm sorry..." I muttered.

"_Don't be. And please call me whenever you need. If you learn something more, inform me._"

"Sure. Bye Mrs Vega."

"_Bye Jade. And keep calm..._" She said and I hung up.

I took a deep breath and headed upstairs. I opend the door to my bedroom and threw myself at my bed. I buried my face to one of my pillows and started crying. I could still hear Liz's crying from the bedroom next to mine. That made me cry even harder. I heard my mother singing at Elizabeth to make her sleep. I wanted to help her, but I couldn't. I was too weak to see my daughter suffering. My phone next to me buzzed and I raised my head to look at it. I had a new message from Tori. I grabbed it and I felt it vibrating one more time. I rolled my eyes and looked at who had texted me the second time. Beck.

**From: Vega**

**To: Jade**

**We need to talk. Call me whenever you can.**

Whoaa... That sounded cold... What the hell happened? I just hope Andre didn't tell her anything... I opened the second message.

**From: Boyfriend**

**To: Girlfriend**

**Hey babe... Um... How is your mother? Do you want to me to come over?**

I sighed and typed a quick answer.

**From: Girlfriend**

**To: Boyfriend**

**Hey! My mother's still a mess. You really shouldn't come here. I'm about to get sick too. I don't want you to be ill... I'll call when I find time. I love you. :-***

I pressed 'send' and threw the phone to the desk.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I read Jade answer to my text. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I threw my phone into my bag forcefully. The thought of her and Andre together was killing me.

_I hope you're telling me the truth baby girl..._

* * *

__**Whoaa! That's pretty complicated! I hope you liked it! Please REVIEW! **


	6. Is it the right time?

__**Okay... I don't know what's wrong with me, but the last chapters of all of my stories are HUGE! And I'm so happy! Personally, I love reading big chapters, I don't know about you... Anyway... Enjoy!**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Is it the right time?_

_**Tori's POV:**_

"I told you... I don't know anything. Sorry, Tori." Andre muttered and left the Black Box Theater.

I narrowed my eyes and watched him going away. _I'm sure you know something, Harris... _I quickly grabbed my phone from my bag and texted Jade.

**From: Vega**

**To: Jade**

**We need to talk. Call me whenever you can.**

I pressed 'send' and hoped she would call me. I would ask her directly. I wouldn't give up until I had a satisfying answer.

_**Andre's POV:**_

I couldn't tell Tori the truth. I just couldn't. I promised Jade. I would keep my promise no matter what would happen. I saw Beck sitting on the floor next to Sikowitz's classroom. His head was resting on his hands and his phone was next to him. I approached him slowly. I sat next to him and kept looking at him. He didn't seem to notice me. I touched his shoulder.

"You okay, man?" I asked him quietly.

He nodded. "Just please go away." He muttered.

I sighed. "Okay... If you need anything..." He turned his head from the other side. I narrowed my eyes and walked away.

It was too late to go to the classroom, so I stayed at the Ashplant Cafe. I sat on a table and just stayed there. Without doing anything.

I didn't want to be at school, I just didn't feel like it. I wanted to take my car and drive away. I wanted to go to the beach and watch how the sun travels from the East to the West. I wanted to go to Jade's house and take Liz into my arms. I wanted to hold Elizabeth tight into my embrace and help Jade with her daughter. I wanted to ask Jade so many questions... I just didn't know how... I wanted to go back to Beck and punch him. I wanted to let him know what he did to his girlfriend. I wanted to see his face when he learned that he raped Jade. I wanted to see how he would react when he would find out that he had a daughter. I wanted to watch him suffering, knowing that he had hurt Jade.

_Beck is my best friend, he's still my best friend. But I want him to pay for what he did to Jade._

"Hey! You!" I heard a voice coming from behind of me. I turned around and saw Festus looking at me.

"What?" I asked him bitterly.

"Don't you have lesson?" He asked me and came closer.

"I don't feel very well..." I lied.

"Oh... Then, do you want a toast? I'll give it to you at half price."

"Um... No, thanks." I replied and stood up. I went inside the school and went to the janitor's closet. I opened the door and got inside. I closed it and sat down. I left my bag next to me and covered my head with my hands. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to help Jade. I don't know if it was the right to tell Tori the truth. Maybe I should tell her... She would know what to do...

_The door opened forcefully and Beck came in. His eyes were red and he looked at me with hatred._ _I stood up and looked at him confused._

"_What happ-" Beck punched me in the face and cut me off. I touched my bottom lip to see that it was bleeding. "Dude! What the fuck?!" I exclaimed angrily._

_He took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me what I have done?" He asked me firmly._

_I froze. "Look, Beck... I don't know what you think, but-"_

"_SHUT UP!" He interrupted me. "Why didn't you tell me that I had raped Jade? Why? Did you want to watch me suffering? I didn't know what was wrong with her! I thought that she was cheating on me! And she was taking care of MY daughter! I didn't know I had a daughter! Why Andre?" He shouted at me._

"_Beck... I... I'm sorry... Jade told me not to tell anyone and-"_

"_And? And what Andre? I think I had every right to know the truth! What kind of friend are you?" He asked me. He was looking at me disgusted._

"_A friend who cares about you!" I screamed at him._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" He asked me confused._

"_Beck... Now you know the truth. Think what you would do if I told you that you had raped Jade and you had a daughter..."_

_He stayed for a sec, and then sat down. He covered his face with his hands and started sobbing. "I... I don't know..." He muttered. "I'm a monster." He added. I sat next to him._

"_Oh... C'mon dude... Don't say that. You were drunk." I told him._

"_I never drink. How could I be drunk? And how could I rape the girl I love the most in my life? I love her, Andre... I really love her. And I don't want to lose her... But I did. I did lose her... That night. When I raped her and I got her pregnant. When she begged me to stop and I didn't. Because I'm a jerk. How could I do that?"_

"_Beck..." I paused. I didn't even know why I was comforting him. He was a jerk. He raped Jade. A few minutes later, I wanted to see him suffering. But he was still my best friend, no matter what he did. "Beck... She still loves you. You didn't lose her. She just acts weird because she's trying to hide Liz." I froze._

"_Wait. Liz?" He asked me curiously and looked at me._

"_Well... Yeah... Your daughter's name's Elizabeth. Elizabeth West." I muttered. "But... Who told you the truth?" I asked him confused._

_He chuckled. "You." He muttered and stood up. He exited the janitor's closet and I stayed alone again and confused._

_Me?_

"_Andre?" I looked around. No one._

"_Andre?" The voice became closer._

"Andre!" I opened my eyes scared and looked at Tori. She was standing above me, looking at me worried. "You ok?" She asked me concerned.

I rubbed my eyes. "Yeah... Why?" _So, I was dreaming... Now I feel relieved..._

"Because you had been sleeping for almost an hour! And I was searching for you everywhere! Then, I heard you shouting. You were saying something about..." She stopped and closed her eyes, trying to remember. "About a girl named Elizabeth. And you said also, Elizabeth _West_... Who is Liz West, Andre?" Tori asked me suspiciously.

"Oh... Nothing. I was probably talking about Jade... You know... Jade _West_. And... I don't know any girl named Elizabeth." I lied. I bit my bottom lip anxiously. I was never good at lies.

Tori narrowed her eyes. "Okay... See you at the Ashplant Cafe." She mumbled and exited the janitor's closet. I took a deep breath and thought to myself,

_What the fuck?!_

_**Jade's POV:**_

I parked my car at the HA parking lot and got out. Liz was finally better, so I went to school. I didn't want to miss the whole day... I locked my car and approached my usual table. I saw Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie sitting at their usual seats. But I couldn't see Beck anywhere.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them with a big smile.

"Hi Jade!" Robbie replied.

"Hello Jadey!" Cat squealed.

"Hey Jade..." Andre muttered. I looked at him suspiciously.

"What's up?" Tori asked me. I looked at her and faked a smile.

"Um... Guys? Do you know where Beck is?" I asked them and sat next to Cat.

"We don't know." Cat said while she was chewing a piece of bread. I could barely understand what she was saying.

"Um... Okay. I'll see you guys at the classroom. I'll go find Beck." I announced and stood up.

"KK!" Cat squealed happily as I walking away. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I was sitting on a chair at the Black Box Theater. I loved that place. It was peaceful and quiet. The black walls were just perfect to calm me down. I felt a light breeze and some footsteps coming closer to me. It wasn't Andre. No... It was _Jade_.

"Babe?" I heard her wonderful voice calling me. I couldn't help but smile. Her voice was quiet, as if she knew that I wanted silence... I felt her hands on my shoulders. She ran her one hand through my hair and kissed my neck. I sighed. "What's wrong, babe?" She asked me calmly and took a seat next to me. I turned my head and looked at her. I looked into her blue eyes...

For a second, I thought of telling her everything. My suspicions, my fears, everything. But then she smiled at me and I felt my heart melting. No matter what she had done, or she would do, I would never manage to be mad at her. So, I just opened my mouth and muttered, "Nothing's wrong babe... I'm fine. How's your mother?"

"She's much better. I really don't know what to do with her... I'm serious. And she's only forty years old! What will happen next?" She asked me smiling.

I chuckled. "Who knows? Maybe you'll have to take care of her for the rest of your life." I mumbled.

"I hope not." She whispered. I chuckled and took her hand. I pulled her closer to me and made her stand up. She sat on my lap and I kissed her neck gently. She cupped my cheeks with her hands and looked into my eyes. "I love you." She told me quietly.

"I love you, too." I replied. _Even though you're probably cheating on me. _

"Um... Guys?" We both turned our heads to the door, to see Tori standing there.

"What?" Jade asked her bitterly.

"Um... I need Jade." Tori muttered.

I narrowed my eyes. "For what?" Jade asked her. Her tone was far from polite...

"Um... I have to tell you something." Tori mumbled.

"Not now." Jade replied irritated.

"Ugh... I think you should go with Tori. I'll meet you at the classroom. Okay?" I told her.

Jade sighed and looked at Tori. "Okay, Vega. I'm coming. Happy now?"

Tori nodded shyly. Jade groaned in frustration and rolled her eyes. "See you." She muttered and pecked my lips. She stood up and grabbed her bag. She stormed out of the Black Box Theater, dragging Tori by her hand forcefully. I chuckled and took my bag. I headed to the Ashplant Cafe.

_**Jade's POV:**_

I kept dragging Tori by her hand despite her screams.

"Jade! You're hurting me!" She shouted. I ignored her and pulled her into the janitor's closet. I closed the door and locked it. "Why did you do this?" She asked me scared, looking at the locked door.

"Let's have sex." I told her and smiled at her sexily.

"Jade!" She screamed scared.

I started laughing. "Relax! I don't want anyone to hear us or interrupt us. Now, tell me. What do you want to know?" I asked her directly.

She took a deep breath. "What does Andre know?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Andre knows something. Something me, Beck or no one else knows... What is it?" She questioned me.

"Andre knows nothing. And there isn't a secret." I stated.

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I'm sure! If I had a secret, I would know that!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Okay..." Tori muttered. I was about to open the door, when she asked me, "Who's Liz?" The key fell from my hand and I felt my legs shaking. I started taking deep breaths to calm down and looked at Tori.

"What?" I asked her.

"I asked you who Liz is. Elizabeth _West_. Is she one of your relatives?" Tori asked me suspiciously. I shook my head and looked down. "Then, who is she?"

"I don't know anyone who is named Elizabeth West." I muttered.

"Are you sure?" She asked me again.

"Yes, Tori. I'm sure!" I shouted at her.

She looked at me scared. She took a step closer and held my hand. I looked at her angrily. She seemed like she was trying to hold her tears back. "Please... What's happening?" She asked me with a pleading look.

"Nothing's happening." I replied bitterly and grabbed the key from the floor. I opened the door and stormed out of the janitor's closet.

_**Andre's POV:**_

I entered the Black Box Theater. I knew Beck would be there. After my dream, I made a decision, I serious decision. I looked at Beck's back and took a deep breath. I made a quiet step closer to him. He didn't seem to notice me, so I started walking to him.

_I'm ready to tell Beck the truth. He has to know about his daughter. He has to know what he did to Jade._

_**Jade's POV:**_

I stormed out of the janitor's closet leaving Tori in. I headed to the Black Box Theater to take Beck and go to eat something... When I reached the door, I froze. I saw Andre approaching Beck slowly. _What does he want? _I got inside the Black Box Theater and followed him silently, without letting him notice me. If someone looked at us, he would probably laugh. Beck was sitting on a chair looking at the opposite wall, Andre was walking slowly to him, and I was following him without making any noise. I was scared to breathe, because Beck or Andre would hear me.

"Hi man." Andre muttered quietly. Beck turned his head and looked at him confused.

"Hey Andre." I replied sarcastically. He turned around scared and looked at me. I smiled at him innocently.

"What are you doing here?" Andre asked me, still whispering.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked him.

"I... I don't know..." He replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. What are _you _doing here? I'm here to take Beck and go to the Ashplant Cafe."

"Well... I came here to take Beck and go to the Ashplant Cafe." Andre stated.

"Guys!" Beck shouted to both of us. "I'm capable of going to the Ashplant Cafe alone... I'm not a baby." He told us. He frowned. "Whatever. Are you going with me at the Ashplant Cafe? I'm starving." He muttered.

"I... I'm not hungry." Andre mumbled.

"Me neither." I replied. Beck narrowed his eyes and looked at us confused.

"Okay, then... I'm going to get something to eat. Bye." He stood up and walked to the door. He exited the Theater and I gave one of my I-wanna-kill-you looks to Andre.

He gulped and looked at his hands. "What were you going to do?" I asked him furiously.

"Jade... I wanted to tell him the truth." He muttered.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked.

"Please don't shout. I saw a dream... a _nightmare_... I think Beck has to know everything!"

"Are you serious? I told you my secret because I wanted someone to share it with. Two minutes ago I was with Tori at the janitor's closet and she's very suspicious! Are you going to betray me and tell Beck everything?"

"Jade... Thank you for trusting me, but I don't know if it's the right thing to hide Elizabeth from Beck..."

_**Tori's POV:**_

Jade left me at the janitor's closet. I exited it after her and I followed her. She got in the Black Box Theater. I stayed for a while at a soda machine, watching the door to see if someone was leaving. I saw Beck exiting the Black Box Theater without Jade. But, where was she? I approached slowly the door and saw Andre and Jade talking. I managed to stay quiet and listened to their conversation.

"_Jade... Thank you for trusting me, but I don't know if it's the right thing to hide Elizabeth from Beck..._" Bingo! _Who is Elizabeth?_

"_Andre..._" I heard Jade's voice. "_Try to understand me. I had been through a lot the last two years. The night Beck raped em was the worst night of my life. But that gave me the best thing in my life, my daughter, Liz. I can't just tell him that he had raped me and gotten me pregnant... Also, I can't tell him that he has a daughter. How can I do this to him? He'll hate himself if he finds out that he has hurt me before._" I held my breath.

Beck... Beck had raped Jade... That night! And... And he got her pregnant. And she probably went to Europe to give birth to... Elizabeth West, their daughter. And... and... in that room... That room is Liz's bedroom?! So, Jade had a daughter... _Oh my GOD!_

I shrieked and ran away.

_**Jade's POV:**_

"I know that it's not gonna be easy, but I'll help you tell him... Yiu just need to-" A loud shriek cut Andre off.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him. I watched at the door and saw a girl running away. A thin girl, with brown brown hair, and a T-shirt just like Tori's... "Oh my God! Andre! Tori heard us!" I shouted and ran after her.

"Hey! Wait!" Andre shouted behind of me and started running.

I followed Tori until her locker. She opened it quickly and threw a book in it. I reached her and closed it forcefully.

"Jade!" She exclaimed irritated.

"What the hell do you know?" I asked her panting.

"I... I don't know anything..." She mumbled. Andre reached us and leaned to the lockers next to us to relax.

"H-How... can you... run so... so fast?" He chocked out.

I looked at him irritated. Then, I focused on Tori. She looked at me scared. "What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Know?" I asked her, trying not to burst into tears.

"I... I..." She whimpered.

I looked around us, many students have gathered around us and they were looking at us. I grabbed Tori's hand and dragged her to the janitor's closet _again_. Andre followed us walking slowly. We entered the janitor's closet and I closed the door forcefully. But I didn't know Andre was ready to get into the janitor's closet, too, so I hit him with the door.

"_Ouch!_" I heard from the other side of the door.

"Sorry!" I replied and opened the door. Andre walked in rubbing his nose.

"Is it broken?" Tori asked him concerned.

"Nope." He replied. I nodded.

"Good. Now... Tori. Please, tell me what do you know..." I pleaded her. I hated pleading people, but I had to in order to protect my secret.

"I... I heard that Beck had raped you. Is it the night I told you about?" She asked me. I just nodded. "Well... And I heard about Elizabeth. Great name, by the way..." I rolled my eyes. "So... That room... Is it Elizabeth's?" She questioned me.

"Yup." I muttered. "Promise me you won't tell anything. I'm gonna talk to Beck..." I stated. Andre looked at me in disbelief. "I will." I assured him. He just shrugged. "But, please... I want both of you not to tell _anything _to _anyone_. Got it?" Andre and Tori nodded without making any noise. "Good." I mumbled and looked at Andre's nose. "I think you should go to the nurse." I told him.

"Okay..." He muttered and I nodded. Tori smiled at me.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"So... You're a mom, now? You have a little baby?" She asked me smiling.

"Yeah..." I replied and smiled.

"That's cute. Can I see her?" She asked me.

"Ugh... Sure. See... In two it's her birthday... Would you like to come over to my house?" I suggested.

"Yay! Of course!" Tori exclaimed happily. I hated making Tori happy, but that time, I loved it. I looked at Andre.

"Of course! Is it gonna be a birthday cake?"

"No!" I replied.

"Why not? It's her first birthday!" Tori shouted.

"Exactly! She's not gonna remember it..." I replied and sighed. I opened the door and exited the janitor's closet.

_**Tori's POV:**_

"Are you happy now? You know what was happening..." Andre told me when Jade walked out of the janitor's closet.

I chuckled. "Yeah... Yeah, I am... I can't believe Jade has a baby..." I muttered. "She seems different." I pointed out.

"Yeah... She is. I saw her with Liz... When she's wwith Liz, she's not the mean and cold Jade we all know... She's a _mother_..."

* * *

**Okay... Now Tori knows everything... What do you think? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! REVIEWWW!**


	7. In Denial

__**Here it is the next chapter! I'm extremely sorry for the super late update! But I had a problem with the Internet and I wasn't much inspired... Sorry! Please, enjoy!**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 7: In Denial_

_**Beck's POV:**_

I reached my car, when I saw Jade approaching me. "Hey, babe..." She greeted me.

"Hi." I mumbled, without making any eye contact with her. She narrowed her eyes and looked at me confused.

"Is something wrong?" She asked me suspiciously.

I shook my head. "Nope. Nothing's wrong. How did you come here?" I asked her, trying to sound casually.

"I drove here. You don't have to drive me home, I'm fine." She replied.

I nodded. "Good." There was an awkward silence between us. A silence that was killing me.

"So..." Jade tried to break the silence.

"So..." I restated.

"Um... Yeah... Bye." She stated and started walking away.

"Bye." I muttered and entered my car. I put the key into the ignition and sped.

_**Jade's POV:**_

I walked away and watched his car speeding away. I sighed and started walking to Andre and Tori's table.

"Hey guys." I told them weakly. "Why are you still here?" I asked them.

"Um... You know... We were..." Andre started talking, but he stopped.

"You were...?" I asked them.

Tori sighed. "We were waiting for you." She stated.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Well... She... You know..." Andre tried to explain, but failed.

"I want to see Elizabeth." Tori told me calmly. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Okay... Just... come with me." I told them.

Tori and Andre stood up and followed me, as I was going to my car. Andre and Tori sat on the back seats. I fastened my belt and put the key into the ignition. I took a deep breath and sped.

**-Jade's house-**

I entered my house and saw Elizabeth coming to me. She was running, and she feel down next to me. I chuckled and bent down to take her. I held her in my arms and turned around to see Tori and Andre. Andre smiled at Liz, while Tori couldn't say or do anything.

"_Elizabeth Phoebe West! Where are you?_" My mom screamed from the kitchen.

I chuckled. "She's here mom! She's fine, don't worry." I assured her. My mother came out of the kitchen and looked at me.

"Oh! That's good... I only left her one second alone..." She muttered and sighed in relief. Then, she noticed Tori and Andre. "Um... Do you want anything?" She asked them politely.

Andre shook his head. "Nothing, thanks."

"I... I would like some water please..." Tori mumbled, as she tried her best not to fall.

_**Tori's POV:**_

"Sure, sweetie. I'll be right back." Jade's mother replied. I nodded.

Jade left her bag on the floor and sat on the couch. Andre left his bag next to hers and sat beside her. I tried to move my feet, and I reached Jade and Andre. I sat on the other side of Jade. Elizabeth's big blue eyes looked at me. I felt myself melting. I couldn't imagine that it would be so difficult to meet Jade's _daughter_...

"Um... Tori?" Jade asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to... hold her?" Jade asked me softly.

"I... I don't know. What if I do something wrong?"

"Here's your water." Jade's mom approached me and handed me a glass of water.

"Thank you." I replied politely. I took a sip and put the glass on the table opposite of me.

Jade chuckled. "Don't worry. That's how I felt the first days... But you can do it." She assured me. I nodded weakly and opened my arms. Jade placed Elizabeth into my embrace slowly. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. Liz's hand caressed my cheek. I smiled at her.

"She's beautiful. And she's the perfect mix! You know... She's like you and Beck..." I stated.

Jade nodded. "I know." She muttered and smiled at Liz. "She doesn't know you. That's why she's looking at you all the time." She explained.

"Oh... That's cool." I commented.

"So...? How do you feel?" Andre asked me.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed with a chuckle. "I mean... It's weird. I wanted so bad to find out what happened that night, and why Jade was so different, and what the hell was in that room... And, now, I know the whole story... And it's weird. It's soooo weird..." I stated, looking at Andre and Jade and trying to make Elizabeth feel comfortable into my embrace. "And I still can't belive that that little creature came out of you." I muttered and and looked at Jade.

Andre and Jade laughed. "Yeah, Jade... It's weird. How was the day you gave birth to her?" Andre asked her.

_**Jade's POV:**_

I sighed. "I barely remember it... You know..." I paused and looked at them. Tori and Andre were looking at me with pleading eyes. I rolled my eyes. "You want details, don't you?" I asked them. They both nodded. I sighed. "Okay..."

**-Memory-**

I was sitting on the couch, watching TV, when I felt suddenly a pain. I ignored it and tried to focus on the show again. But the pain came again. My mom was at a super market, but I decided to bother her. I grabbed my phone and dialed her number.

"_Hello sweetie! You okay?_" She asked me immediately.

"Um... No... Not really..." I replied. That moment, I felt a huge urge to scream, as I felt like someone just punched me in the chest.

"_Jade? Are you here? What happened?_" My mom asked me concerned.

"Mom... I... hurt." I chocked out.

"_How much?_"

"A LOT!" I shouted at her and closed my eyes to calm down.

"_Okay... Okay... Relax. I'm coming over there._" She stated and hung up.

The grocery story was near to our house, so she managed to come really quickly. She stormed in the house and reached me.

"Hi, baby girl... I want you to relax. Take some deep breaths..." She told me calmly. I obeyed and started breathing slowly... "Okay... Now, tell me... How often do you hurt?" She asked me.

"I... I don't know... Every five minutes?" I muttered.

"Okay... We have to go to the hospital." She stated.

"Why?" I asked her, being afraid of the answer.

"You know... Maybe... I said _maybe _it's time..." She muttered.

"Oh my God! What do you mean _maybe_? I want to know if it's time or not!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Calm down. I don't know. You were supposed to give birth to her in two weeks... But everything in possible..." She answered. I nodded. My mother helped me stand up and we headed to her car.

When we reached the hospital, I could barely move. The contractions were coming every two minutes and I was afraid. Two nurses came to us and helped me lie to a stretcher.

"How often?" A nurse asked my mom.

"Two minutes." She replied.

"Okay... We have to take her to the theater, it's time." The nurse announced calmly.

My mother nodded and looked at me. "You can do it, sweetie. I'll be outside. Be strong." She told me. I nodded.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Well... The next thing I remember is holding Elizabeth. I'm serious. I don't remember anything from the childbirth." I finished.

"Probably because it was painful. Some people are able to forget painful experiences." Andre stated. I nodded.

"It's possible." My mother agreed. She was sitting on the opposite couch and watching me.

"Wow... I can't believe that... So... You have a house at Europe?" Tori asked me.

"Well... We had at London. But when I returned, we sold it." I answered.

"Oh... So... What are you gonna do now?" Tori asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her curiously.

"I think you know what she means..." Andre told me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I'm not gonna tell Beck the truth!" I exclaimed irritated.

"Why not?" My mom, Andre and Tori asked me simultaneously.

"Okay... Are you going to make a team against me?" I asked them.

"Well... You have to tell Beck the truth." My mother told me.

"No! I don't wanna." I muttered.

"Why?" Tori asked me.

"It'll ruin our relationship. It'll ruin what we have." I explained.

"Your relationship is already ruined, Jade..." Andre told me. "you keep secrets form him, he understood that, but he thinks you're cheating on him. I saw you today at his car. Your moment was so awkward! Like you just met each other! He doesn't know your secret, a huge secret, an important secret... He doesn't know he has a daughter! His daughter is turning one year old in two days and he doesn't know her existence!" Andre stated.

I sighed. "I'm afraid." I mumbled.

"Of what?" Tori asked me.

"His reaction. Who knows what is he gonna do if he finds out that he has raped me? If he finds out that he has a daughter? If he finds out that I kept such a huge secret?" I questioned them.

"Well... That's your fault. I think you should've told him from the beginning that you were pregnant." My mom told me.

"Okay... It's not _entirely_ Jade's fault..." Tori muttered. "I mean... I can understand her... It's not easy for her to tell her boyfriend, who loves her very much, that he has raped her..." Tori explained.

"And, also, it was Beck's fault that Jade had to give birth to a child at her seventeen..." Andre added.

My mom nodded. "I understand... But I still believe that you should tell him that h-"

"No!" I cut her off. I'm not gonna tell anything to Beck!" I exclaimed irritated.

"And what are you gonna do, Jade?" Tori asked me angrily. "Are you gonna move to Europe again and disappear?" She added. Elizabeth started sobbing and she started crying because of our screams.

Tori gave her to me to calm her down. "C'mon baby girl... Shh... Relax..." I tried to calm her down. I started rocking her slowly and gently. "Mommy's here... Everything is ok..." I told her and held her tight. I stood up and started walking from the living room to the kitchen and from the kichen to the living room... Tori, Andre and my mom were looking at me. "I'm not gonna tell Beck about her..." I muttered and went upstairs to leave Elizabeth at her crib.

I entered her bedroom and let her at her little bed. She slowly closed her eyes, as I covered her little body with the blanket. I placed her favorite doll next to her. She passed her arm around her doll and pulled her into a big embrace, with her eyes still closed. I smiled and admired her as she was sleeping. I kissed her forehead and exited her bedroom, closing the door behind me. I went downstairs again and saw the three of them talking. I sat next to Tori and looked at them.

"So? What were you saying?" I asked them.

"Um... We think that Beck should know that truth." Tori muttered.

"I'm not gonna tell him the truth. I told you that a billion times." I replied calmly.

"We're sure you won't..." My mom commented.

"So...? What are you...?" I paused and widened my eyes. "Oh... No! None of you is gonna tell him about Liz!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Jade... Relax. We have to..." Andre tried to calm me down.

"There's no way! Do you hear me? I'm gonna take Elizabeth and run away. I'm serious." I muttered.

"Okay... Okay... Please, chill out..." Andre told me and touched my arm. I was trying desperately not to cry.

"Okay. We're not gonna tell him anything." Tori said.

"Promise?"

"Promise." She replied. I looked at my mother.

She sighed. "Okay... I promise I'm not gonna tell him anything..." She muttered.

"I'm not gonna tell him anything either." Andre told me.

"Good. Now, do you want to eat with us?" I asked Tori and Andre.

"Sure. I'll call my mom." Tori muttered.

"Okay... Besides, I was gonna order some pizza... My parents aren't home this week." Andre told me.

"Okay! So... Get ready. I'm going to set the table." My mother announced and stood up.

"Thanks, mom."

"Thank you Mrs West." Andre and Tori said at the same time.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I was lying on my bed, just observing the ceiling... I was sure I was right. My relationship with Jade would never be the same again. The moment at the parking lot was the proof. I had never felt so awkward when I was with Jade. I couldn't understand what was wrong. Something wasn't right... Maybe I was right and Jade did cheat on me... Or it was like the crises me and Jade had been through.

Me and Jade had many breakups before. One-day breakups, three-hour breakups, even sixty-second breakups... But we always got back together and overcame the difficulties. I would never forget our first little breakup...

**-Memory-**

"C'mon Jade!" I exclaimed angrily, as I was following her into the janitor's closet. "Slow down!" She ignored me. She opened the door and entered the janitor's closet. I rolled my eyes and got in, too. I closed the door behind me. "What's wrong with you?" I asked her irritated.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? I think that this question is for you!" She shouted at me.

"What the hell did I do again?" I asked her.

"You know what you did, Beck! I can't believe you apologized to her for MY behavior!"

"You would never apologize..." I stated.

"That's is so true! I'm not gonna apologize to her for protecting my relationship!"

"You spilled coffee on her head!"

"She was rubbing you!"

"She was trying to clean my T-shirt from the coffee she spilled on me!"

"She was flirting you!" She shouted at me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Will you calm down?" I asked her calmly.

"No!" she screamed.

"Jade... You need to chill." I told her firmly.

"Why should I?" She snapped at me.

"Because you know that I'm right and you're not." I stated.

"How did you think of that?"

"Tori didn't want to spill coffee on me. It was an accident. She panicked and tried to clean my T-shirt. That's all. You shouldn't have spilled coffee on her." I told her.

"You even remember her name! I can't believe you actually remember her name!" Jade exclaimed frustrated.

"Is it so bad?" I asked her confused.

"Yes, it is! You know what? Go flirt her. Go make out with her. Go hook up with her. I don't care. We're done." She muttered and exited the janitor's closet.

I looked at the ceiling and muttered, "What did I do wrong?" I sighed and opened the door. I saw her walking away. "I love you." I stated softly. But that was enough to make her stop. She turned around and looked at me. She started reaching me. She kissed me and smiled.

"I love you, too." She replied. I chuckled and passed my arm around her waist.

"C'mon. I'm starving." I mumbled and we started walking to the Ashplant Cafe.

**-End of Flashback-**

I smiled. _A twenty-second breakup... _Our shortest breakup. I sighed.

_I really should open that door..._

* * *

__**We know Beck... we know... ;P At the Worst Couple, I was like, 'BECK! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!' But he never did... :(( Whatever... Don't forget to watch the new Victorious episode, 'Wanko's Warehouse' at 22/09! And, after that, only two episode until TSB&J... As far as we know... ;P Anyway... Please REVIEWWWWW! Please! Reviews make me happy! :DD  
**


	8. The truth

**Hello guys! So, new update! I want to inform you that the summer holidays... you know... *crying* I can't believe I'm starting school again! NOOOO! Three months, three whole months passed so quickly... I'm gonna die... :((((((( Anyway... Here, in Greece, school's second week is almost over and I want so bad to go on vacation again! :'( Whatever... I just want you to know that now I have to... _study _for my... _school homework_ and I won't be able to update very fast. I'll try my best to write at nights... but I have two other stories that I'm currently working on... So... It's gonna be hard... ;P **

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 8: The truth_

_**Jade's POV:**_

I woke up and took a look at my cell phone to check out what time it was. I yawned and stood up. I slowly walked to Elizabeth's bedroom. Her crying made me move faster. I opened the door and reached her crib. I lifted her and started rocking her softly to calm her down.

"Shh... Relax, baby girl..." I whispered to her ear. "Mommy's here..." I added gently. Elizabeth started relaxing in my arms, until she fell asleep again. I sighed in relief and let her in her crib again, placing the blanket on her carefully.

I got out of her room and went downstairs. My mom was drinking her morning coffee on the kitchen table. I smiled at her and started preparing Elizabeth's bottle of milk.

"Is she asleep again? I heard her crying before." My mom told me.

"Yes, she's fine." I replied.

"Will you tell her today is her birthday?" My mother asked me.

I chuckled. "Nope. I don't think she'll understand." I answered.

"C'mon Jade! Don't tell me that you're not happy! Liz is one year old!" My mom exclaimed happily and stood up. She took her empty cup and placed it in the sink.

"Why should I be happy?" I asked her bitterly.

"Because your daughter turned one year old." My mom replied.

"Yeah... Right... Liz turned one year old and her father doesn't know she exists." I commented sarcastically.

My mom sighed. "Aw... C'mon... Don't think like that..." She muttered.

"I'm gonna think however I want to think." I mumbled and walked out of the kitchen holding Liz's bottle with milk.

"Whatever you think it's right..." My mom muttered.

I went upstairs and entered Elizabeth's bedroom. I placed the bottle on the little table next to her crib and slowly uncovered her little body form the blankets. I smiled as I saw her sleeping peacefully. I kissed her forehead and slowly lifted her. I held her tight in my embrace and sat on a chair. I grabbed the bottle from the table and started feeding her. She was drinking her milk while she was still sleeping. Her little eyes didn't open, not until she finished with her milk. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning baby girl..." I whispered to her. I sighed and added, "Today is a big day... It's your first birthday..." I told her.

Liz curled into my embrace and grabbed a strand of my hair with her little hands. She started playing with it as she was laughing. I chuckled. Elizabeth left the strand of my hair and focused on my face. She started caressing my cheeks, squeezing them. She moved her hands to my mouth, then she touched my nose and she started laughing. My mom came in the room. Liz's and mine attention turned to her.

"There are some friends downstairs. They want you." She told me.

"Who are they?" I asked her as I stood up, holding Liz tight.

"Relax. It's Tori and Andre. They... have a present for Liz." My mom informed me.

I sighed. "I told them not to make it a big deal..." I muttered. "Can you take the bottle?" I asked my mom.

She nodded. "Sure. Go to your friends."

I groaned and went downstairs. Elizabeth rested her head on my shoulder and I moved my right hand behind her back, while the other was under her butt, preventing her from falling. I reached the living room, where I saw Tori and Andre sitting on the couch. Andre was holding a bag and he was talking to Tori. Tori finally noticed me. She stood up and looked at me smiling. Andre cleared his throat.

"Good morning princesses." He greeted me and Liz. I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning." I muttered.

"How is Liz today?" Tori asked me.

"Just always." I replied bitterly.

"Well... I think today is a big day..." Andre told me.

I sighed. "Yeah... Today's Liz's birthday." I told him.

"We know! And that's why we bought Liz a present!" Tori exclaimed happily. Andre just nodded.

"Guys... I told you you didn't have to make it a big deal..." I told them as I approached them and sat on the couch. Tori and Andre sat next to me.

"Yes, it is! C'mon, open the present." Tori urged me.

"Okay..." I mumbled and gave Liz to Andre carefully. "You ok?" I asked him.

_**Andre's POV:**_

I nodded. I was better than okay. I have in my arms a beautiful baby. Elizabeth started making noises with her mouth. I made her stand on my lap, so she could face me. I did, well... _tried to do_, the noises she made. That made her laugh. I chuckled and looked at Jade and Tori.

Jade took the bag. She opened it and took off of it a little pink dress. "The shop assistant told us that this is the size for babies who are one year old." I told her.

Jade nodded and looked at it. "Thank you, guys... This is so cool." Jade told us smiling. "But I think it should've been black." She added.

Tori and I stared at her. "Really?" Tori asked her.

"Of course not! I love the fact that my daughter wears pink dresses." Jade told us. Neither Tori nor I could understand if Jade was kidding or not.

"Ugh... Okay?" Tori muttered.

Jade smiled and looked at Liz on my lap. "Do you like it, baby girl? It's your first birthday present." Jade told her.

I grinned. I loved the fact that me and Tori had given Liz her first birthday present. And I was so glad that we knew about Elizabeth... If we didn't know about her, she would probably spend her first birthday with her mother and grandmother, alone... I loved the fact that Jade had someone to celebrate her daughter's birthday with. Both me and Tori knew that Jade wanted someone that day, despite the fact that she didn't tell it.

Jade was always good at hiding her feelings. She was just a great actress. She could be suffering, but she wouldn't let anyone to know that. Well... She would probably let Beck. Before their last break-up, Jade and Beck were always together. They used to share their secrets, they had an amazing relationship. A lot of people might think that Beck and Jade's relationship was super dysfunctional, and it was. But it was also strong, sweet and powerful. I could still remember the night I heard Jade crying and sobbing inside Beck's RV...

**-Memory-**

I reached Beck's RV and I was about to knock his door, when I heard someone sobbing inside. It sounded like a girl. I tried to understand her voice... I didn't know if I knew her. Maybe it was his mother, his cousin, his sister... _Does he have a sister? _

I shook my head. Beck didn't have a sister. He only had his father's daughter. Beck's father had married to another woman when he met Beck's mother. He broke up with his wife and he married Beck's mom. But he and his wife had already a little daughter, Lucy. Beck's dad used to send money and visit his ex-wife and his daughter very often...

"_Jade... Babe, calm down..._" I heard Beck's voice. _Wait. Did he say 'Jade'? _

I looked form the window inside his RV. Beck was sitting on his bed, his head resting on the closet next to his bed. Jade was lying on it, her head was on Beck's lap. Beck was caressing Jade's hair softly. Jade was holding a tissue and she was wiping her tears off of her eyes.

"_I can't calm down! Vega destroyed my play! She just had to have her stupid prom the same day with my play!_" She exclaimed angrily. "_And she made me queen of the prom! Can you believe it? And the king was that dude with the big diaper._" Jade added.

I tried not to laugh. I could still remember the moment Tori announced the prom king and queen. Jade started cursing and swearing. She warned Tori that she would kill her. I could never imagine that Jade could cry.

"_Shh... Relax... I'll talk to Sikowitz or Lane tomorrow. Okay? Maybe you can have your play another day._" Beck told her.

"_You don't understand! My dad was gonna be at the play!_" Jade shouted at him.

I saw Beck rolling his eyes. "_So?_"

"_So? So? He hates everything I do. I wanted to show him that I could do something good. I wanted him to be proud of me!_"

"_But... He saw your previous play... He liked it._" Beck stated.

"_It doesn't matter! Okay? Vega is Miss Perfect! Her parents love her, everyone loves her. She's so sweet, and talented, and... and she makes me sick! She doesn't have to prove anything. But I have, Beck... And she ruined my only chance to impress my dad._" Jade told him. She sat up and rested her head to his shoulder.

"_Babe... I think you're overreacting... Why didn't you just tell her what you wanted? I think she would've done something..._"

"_No! Of course not! I don't want to show to anyone that I'm weak._" Jade muttered.

"_You're not weak. You're really strong. And you know it._" Beck told her.

"_You think so?_" She asked him. I saw him nodding.

"_I felt so bad that I couldn't be here... I'm sorry, babe..._" Beck mumbled.

"_It's cool._" Jade replied and kissed him. "_I just wanted you to help me. Yesterday I felt so lonely... Everyone loved the idea of a prom... And I was alone..._" She admitted.

I felt my heart breaking. I couldn't even imagine that Jade could feel like that. She used to let everyone think that she was tough and mean... But she had feelings like everyone else in the school. And Beck was the only one who knew that side of Jade. The vulnerable, weak, sweet side of her. I saw them lying on his bed. Jade didn't need her scissors, she just wanted Beck's arms around her to feel safe.

I felt like I was dreaming. I decided not to know Beck's door and ruin their moment. I started walking away... I still couldn't believe what I had just seen.

I had seen Jade crying...

**-End of Flashback-**

I shook my head. Tori and Jade were talking, while Liz was observing my jaw. She started touching it with her little hands, her eyes focused on it. I didn't want to laugh, or talk. I didn't want to make her focus on anything else.

"Liz? This is a jaw... You have one, too. It's not the first time you saw a jaw... Stop annoying Andre."Jade told her firmly.

"It's cool." I muttered and smiled at Elizabeth. Her eyes met mine and she smiled at me back.

"So... What are you gonna do?" Jade asked me and Tori.

"Well... We thought that maybe you wanted to hang out with us." Tori replied.

"We're going to Nozu." I stated.

"Oh... Well... Sure. But I have to leave Liz here, you know that, right?" Jade told us.

"Why?" Tori asked her.

"I don't want anyone to see me with my daughter, that's why!" Jade answered bitterly.

"Oh... We can say that she's a cousin of yours!" I suggested.

Jade sighed... "I don't know..." She muttered.

"Aw... C'mon! I know you wanna..." Tori told her smiling.

"C'mon mommy! I want to hang out with you and your friends at Nozu!" I said in a baby voice, holding Liz in front of me.

Jade chuckled. "Okay... Let's go to Nozu..." She said.

"Yay!" Tori exclaimed happily and clapped a couple of times.

_**Tori's POV:**_

"Just wait a minute." Jade told us.

I nodded. "Sure!"

Jade stood up and went upstairs. I sighed. "Do you think we can make her tell Beck the truth?" Andre asked me.

"I don't think so. She's too stubborn." I answered and smiled at Liz. "Give her to me for a sec... I wanna hold her, too!" I told him.

"Okay... Okay... Calm down..." Andre muttered and stood up. He sat next to me and placed Elizabeth in my arms softly.

"She's gorgeous." I stated.

"I know..." Andre agreed. We heard a knock at the door and we changed some looks.

"Who is it?" I whispered to Andre.

"I don't know!" He whispered angrily.

"_Jade! Are you in the house? It's Beck._" Beck's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Oh my God! It's Beck! What are we gonna do?" I asked Andre panicked.

"I'm gonna open the door." Andre mumbled seriously.

"Okay... I'm going upsta-"

"No... You're staying here." Andre cut me off. "Now or never." He added.

"Andre! Don't!" I ordered him, but it was too late. He opened the door. "Fuck..." I muttered. Then, I took a look at the baby in my arms. "Sorry Liz..." I told her sweetly.

"Hey..." Beck walked in and greeted us.

"Hi." Andre replied.

"What are you doing here?" Beck asked him suspiciously.

"Well... Me and Tori visited Jade and Liz." Andre answered.

"Tori? Where's Tori?" Beck asked him.

I took a deep breath and stood up. "I'm here..." I said awkwardly. Beck stared at the baby in my embrace.

"Who is she?" He asked me.

"She's Liz." I replied.

"Oh... And...?"

"She is Jade's-"

"Cousin!" I cut Andre off. He stared at me angrily. I ignored him. "Liz is Jade's cousin." I restated.

"Really? I don't remember that name..." Beck told to himself. He shook his head. "Whatever." He mumbled. "Where's Jade?" He asked Andre.

"She's upstairs." I replied.

"Oh... Well... I came here to take her for a walk but... as I can see, she has her _friends _here." Beck stated suspiciously.

"Yeah... I think you should go." Andre told him. He surprised me. I thought he was determined to tell Beck the truth... But I agreed.

"Yes, Beck... We're going to Nozu with Jade and her cousin!" I told Beck.

"Okay... So, I'm coming with you." Beck told me.

"No! I mean... No... You really want to? I heard that food at Nozu is rotten." I said.

"Then, why are you going?" He asked us.

"Because we want to try the tea!" Andre answered.

"Yeah... Well... Why can't Jade's boyfriend come with you? Do you have anything to hide?" Beck asked Andre.

"What are you talking about?" Andre asked him back.

"I'm talking about the fact that you and my girlfriend are very _close _friends lately." Beck replied angrily.

"Beck! How can you say that?" I questioned him. Neither Beck nor Andre noticed me. They were staring at each other irritated.

"Look... Man... There's nothing between me and Jade... It's just-"

"I don't want excuses and lies." Beck interrupted him. "I love Jade and I just don't want her to get hurt. Got it?" He muttered.

"I'm not gonna hurt Jade!" Andre shouted at him.

"I'm sure you will! Look, I love her and I want her to be happy. If she's not happy with me, I can give her what she wants. I can let her dump me. If she's happy with you, I can cope with it. But I don't want you to hurt the love of my life. Got it?"

"Andre would never hurt Jade! He's not like you!" I exclaimed frustrated.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Beck turned and looked at me.

"I... I..." I mumbled. Finally, I took a deep breath. "I'm talking about the fact that you raped her." I muttered.

Beck's eyes widened. "Wh-What did I do?" He asked me shocked.

"You... You... Beck, you raped her! Liz is her daughter! Your daughter!" I told him with my eyes full of tears.

I thought I heard Beck's heart breaking. "I... I don't remember anything... How could this happen?" He asked me.

"Well..." I started but I was cut off by the sound of someone going down the stairs.

Jade appeared at the living room. She took a look at me, Liz, Andre and Beck. We were all shocked. She was like she couldn't breathe.

She finally sighed loudly and opened her mouth... "Oh, crap..." She muttered.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! I can't believe I just wrote this! ;P I didn't know when to write that Beck knows the truth... Also, I didn't know who was gonna tell him! But I just started writing, until I wrote this... xD Please REVIEW and tell me how much you hate me for this chapter... **


	9. Explanations

__**Okay... I almost fainted when I saw all your wonderful reviews... That's why I updated so fast! 'Cause I love you! Please keep REVIEWING! It makes my day!**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Explanations_

_**Tori's POV:**_

"Oh, crap..." Jade muttered. I bit my bottom lip anxiously.

I didn't understand how I told Beck the truth. I was mad at him because he thought Jade was cheating on him with Andre and he thought that Andre would hurt Jade, and I didn't hold the words back. So, I just told him the truth. I told him that he had raped Jade. I told him that he had a daughter... I messed things up because I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Okay... Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Jade asked us.

"Um... Well... We..." I started explaining, but I couldn't form a sentence.

"Um... Well... You...? What?" Jade asked me angrily.

"Is it true that Liz's your daughter?" Beck asked Jade firmly.

Jade's eyes widened. "Beck... I..." She paused and took a deep breath. "We need to talk." She told him.

"I'd love to." He commented irritated.

"Andre, Tori... Can you please go? I'll call you later..." Jade told us.

I nodded. "Okay..." Andre muttered.

I walked to Jade and gave her Elizabeth. Liz curled into her mother's embrace and hid her face in Jade's hair.

"C'mon Andre..." I told him and grabbed his arm. We walked outside Jade's house and closed the door. "I'm so stupid." I muttered.

"You're not. Besides, I was gonna tell him the truth anyway." Andre told me.

"No, you weren't. You changed your mind." I reminded him.

Andre sighed. "I want to know what's going on in there." Andre stated anxiously.

"So do I." I agreed.

"Hey! The window! We can watch without been seen."

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

Andre nodded. "Follow me." He told me.

We stayed outside the window. We could hear clearly their conversation and watch them...

_**Jade's POV:**_

I took a deep breath as Andre closed the door behind him. I wanted to die so bad... I kept holding Liz tight in my arms, thinking of something to say. How could I tell him the truth? I just couldn't. I couldn't tell him that he had raped me and he had a daughter...

"So? Do you wanna explain anything?" Beck asked me.

"Please sit down..." I pleaded him.

Beck took a deep breath and sat on the couch. I sat next to him. I let Liz down and she started running in the living room happily. Beck's eyes couldn't help but follow her as she was running.

"Please tell me the truth..." He muttered.

"Beck... I... I..." I paused. "I don't know how to start..." I added.

"Would it be better if I made questions?" He asked me. I just nodded. "Okay... Let's start with Liz. Is she your daughter?" He asked me.

I nodded. "She's my daughter." I whispered, trying not to cry.

Beck sighed. "And... and... is true that I...?" He couldn't finish his question.

"Beck..."

"Is it true?" He asked me. I could see his eyes becoming moist. I nodded. "Fuck." He muttered and covered his head with his hands. He took a deep breath. "How?"

"It happened before we got beck together. You came to my house and you were drunk... Okay? I had never seen you before drunk. I helped you go to your RV. We got inside and... you didn't let me go." I told him.

"Please stop..." He muttered. He didn't say anything alse. He just stared at Liz playing happily with her feet. "That's why you went to Europe?" He asked me.

"Yes. I couldn't tell you the truth and I left. I gave birth to her there and I came back when she was three months old." I explained.

"Oh my God..." He mumbled. He looked at me. I had never seen him like that before. He looked _scared_. "Did I hurt you?" He asked me. I understood his voice breaking at the last words.

I couldn't answer. Yes, he had hurt me... _A lot_... Apart from the whole pregnancy story and some bruises, I had some serious psychological problems. I had tried to cut myself, I didn't want that baby, I had tried to kill myself... But then, Beck apologized. He asked me to be his girlfriend again, I felt safe again. I stopped having nightmares, I stopped cutting myself. I was _happy_. Despite the fact that I was pregnant.

"Look... I-"

"I want to know if I hurt you." He cut me off.

"Beck... It's diff-"

"Tell me!" He almost shouted.

"Yes." I chocked out.

"Fuck... I... I can't believe that... It's hard... It's very hard..." He muttered. "How could I rape you? I love you! I couldn't hurt you! I would _never _hurt you! Okay? Something is wrong. Something is so wrong. I haven't raped you, Jade... Please tell me I haven't raped you..."

"Don't make this more difficult..." I whimpered.

"So, you're saying that I have raped you and gotten you pregnant. So, you're saying that I have a child and I don't know that. You're saying that you kept something so important secret from me for almost two years... And you want me to be okay with it?" He asked her angrily.

"I knew you were gonna get mad at me for not telling you! I'm s-"

"Don't you dare to say that you're sorry!" Beck shouted and cut me off. He took a deep breath and continued calmly. "I'm not mad at you, Jade... I hate myself right now... Do you understand that?" He asked me softly.

I shook my head. "You don't have to... It wasn't your fault..." I muttered.

"It's entirely my fault. You suffered because of me. I wasn't there when you gave birth to her. I wasn't there to hold your hand and tell you that everything is gonna be fine... On the contrary, I was the reason why you suffered. I caused you that pain. The pregnancy pain, the emotional pain, the birth pain... I'm sorry, Jade... I'm so sorry..." He finished.

"I'm not mad at you..." I told him. "I forgave you. Think of it, I forgave you when you you apologized for he first time for not opening the door... I forgave you for everything." I added.

He shook his head. "How could you forgive me?" He asked me. He took my hands and held them tight. "How could you? I hurt you, Jade... _I hurt you... _I always say that I will never let anyone hurt you, and I cause you so much pain." He muttered.

"Can you please stop saying that?" I asked him.

"No. Tell me the truth. The whole truth. Tell me what I know. Tell me that I hurt you. That you hated me, even for a second. That I was a jerk. Please. I'll feel better if yoou tell me the truth. Tell me what you didn't tell me the last two years." He pleaded me.

I took a deep breath. "Okay... The truth is tha-"

"Jade! Are you still here?" My mom cut me off. She reached the living room and saw me and Beck. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something, but she immediately closed it. "Do you want me to take Liz?" She asked me.

"No, mom. Thanks." I replied.

She nodded. "Okay... Bye, Beck."

"Bye." He chocked out. My mother went upstairs again and I sighed.

"So... It's true that I hated you, for almost five minutes. While I was walking back home from your RV..." I told him. Beck closed his eyes and frowned. "But when I reached my house and saw some pictures of us, I understood that I was still so in love with you that I couldn't be mad at you..." I finished.

"I hate myself." He muttered. He couldn't calm down. He was breathing heavily and he avoided any eye contact with me. I looked at my hands. "How old is she?" He asked me, staring at his hands.

"She became today one year old." I answered.

"One year... I had a daughter for a whole year and I didn't know that... And the worst part is _how _she was created..." He stated sadly. "I'm sorry. Okay... But I can't live with this. I can't understand that. I can't believe that. I just can't..." He added.

"So...?" I asked him.

"So... I need some time to forgive myself... If I can forgive myself..." He replied. "I need some time to realize what I have done to you..." He added. He stood up slowly. "I've _raped _you... God, I've raped you..." He told to himself.

"Beck... Please calm down..." I told him and touched his arm. He pulled away.

"You shouldn't touch me. I'm not myself. Okay? I don't know what I'm capable of doing..." He muttered, looking at me.

I sighed. "Okay... Whatever you want..." I told him. He headed to the door slowly.

"Ugh... See you...? I guess..." He muttered and opened the door.

"See you..." I replied.

He got out of my house. I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. I kissed his cheek and let his arm. He stared at me for a second and he just kept walking away. I sighed and got in the house. I closed the door and went to Liz. I lifted her and kissed her cheek. I heard a knock at the door.

"_Jade! Andre and Tori here!_" I heard Tori's voice.

I sighed and looked at Liz. "Did you like your daddy?" I asked her sweetly. Liz giggled and kissed my cheek. "You don't understand anything, do you?" I asked her. She kept smiling at me. I chuckled and went to the door. I opened it and saw Tori crying in front of me. I narrowed my eyes. "What happened?" I asked Andre.

"Can we come in?" He asked me.

"Sure." I replied and motioned them to come in. Tori got in the house and sat on the couch, covering her face with her hands. Andre closed the door and looked at me.

"She's sorry for telling Beck the truth. And I'm sorry, too. Because I opened the door and I would have told him the truth if Tori hadn't cut me off." He stated.

I chuckled. "Tori... Guys... I'm not mad at you... Okay? I think that it was good that Beck learned the truth now. I don't know how and when I was gonna tell him the truth... You helped me. You made a decision for me..." I told them.

"Really?" Andre asked me surprised. I nodded.

"So... You're cool with it?" Tori asked me.

"Yup." I answered.

She stood up and approached me and Andre wiping her eyes. "How did he react?" She asked me.

"We know..." Andre told me.

"Andre!" Tori exclaimed angrily.

"What? I think we should tell her that we were stalking them..." Andre replied.

I chuckled. "It's cool... I don't have to describe you what happened..." I told them.

"Great. Now we're all happy. Apart from Beck..." Andre stated.

I lowered my head and took a deep breath. "I just hope he'll forgive himself... And he won't do anything silly..." I muttered.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I got in my car and put the key into the ignition. I sped and headed to my RV. I pulled up outside my RV and exited the car quickly. I locked it and reached my door. I opened it and entered the RV. I closed the door forcefully and threw the keys to my desk. I sat on my bed and covered my head with my hands.

It was hard to believe that I had a daughter. It was harder to believe that Jade kept such a big secret. And it was even harder to believe that I had hurt her, I had _raped _her...

I took a deep breath and tried to relax. But I couldn't. I was disgusted. I wanted to die... Literally... _Die..._ I looked at the bed, the floor, the whole place... I had made love with Jade for the first time on that bed. We were lying on the floor when I told her for the first time that I loved her, and two years ago, in this RV, I had raped her... Because I lost control, because I was drunk.

Because I was a monster.

* * *

**Wow... Beck knows! Tell me how much you hated or loved this chapter! Please REVIEWWW! **


	10. Freaking Out

**Well, hey there! I'm sorry for the late update, but I have school. And school has homework. :(((( Anyway... I want to thank you for all your amazing reviews! I almost fainted when I saw the reviews for the last two chapters! Thank you guys so much! You're all so sweet! And I have to say that I'm very proud that I have fans in Germany! ;P Thanks so much! Please keep reviewing! Enjoy! :D**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Freaking Out_

_**Jade's POV:**_

I took a deep breath and looked at Beck's door. I wasn't sure what to do, what to say, but I had to know if he was okay. He hadn't showed up at school for two days, and I was scared. Everyone tried to call him, but his phone was turned off. I wasn't worried, I was _terrified_.

I gulped and knocked his door. I waited for a minute, until I understood that he wasn't gonna show up. I sighed and shouted, hoping that he would listen.

"At least let me know if you're ok! I'm worried!" I sighed and walked away.

I reached my house and got in. My mom appeared from the kitchen, holding Liz in her amrs.

"Finally!" She exclaimed happily. "Now, Liz, mommy is gonna feed you. 'Cause I just can't!" She told Liz.

I chuckled. My mom approached me and gave me Elizabeth. "What happened, Lizzy? Aren't you a good girl?" I asked her. Liz, who didn't understand anything, smiled at me innocently. I couldn't help but laugh.

We headed to the kitchen. I sat on a chair and I put Liz to sit on the table. I took her bowl with some fruit cream and grabbed a spoon. I started feeding her. Elizabeth clapped happily and accepted her cream easily.

"Why does she want only you to feed her?" My mom asked me offended.

I chuckled. "I don't know. Probably because I don't yell at her when it's time to eat." I replied.

My mom sighed in frustration. "I don't get it." She muttered. "Hey... Did you go to Beck?" She asked me.

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"And?"

"I knocked his door, but he didn't open." I stated.

"Oh... Sweetie... It's hard for him to realize what happened. Give him some time. It's not easy to learn that you have raped thhe love of your life without even knowing it and that you have an one-year-old child..." She stated.

"I hope he'll get over it." I told her, still feeding Liz.

_**Tori's POV:**_

I was sitting on my couch, when I heard Trina screaming from her bedroom.

"_TORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_"

I sighed. "WHAT?" I asked her.

"_Come hereeee!_"

"Why?"

"_I want to ask you for something!_"

"No!" I shouted at her.

"_TORIIIIIIIIIIII!_" She screamed again.

"Trina!" I exclaimed angrily, but I stood up. I sighed in frustration and went upstairs. I opened her door and stormed in her room. "What?" I asked her irritated.

She was sitting on her bed, watching television. The remote control was next to her. She was fixing her nails. "Oh! Hey, Tori!" She greeted me happily.

"Hey. What?" I asked her angrily.

"What 'what'?" She asked me back.

"Why did you make me come here from the living room?" I asked her.

"Oh! Right... I want you to change the channel. I don't like this show." She told me.

I sighed. "The remote is right next to you." I stated.

"Duh! I know! But I can't take it now... I'm fixing my nails. I tried this new nail polish... It smells like peanut butter!" She replied.

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

"Yes! See? On the bottle says that it smells lik-"

"I don't mean the nail polish! Are you serious? You made me come up here only to change the channel at your TV? And the remote control is right next to you!" I exclaimed angrily.

"But... Tori... Please?" She asked me sweetly.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Okay..." I muttered and grabbed the remote control.

"Yay! Thanks, little sister!" Trina thanked me happily.

"Whatever." I mumbled and got out of her bedroom.

"_Tori! I don't like this channel!_" I heard Trina saying as I was going downstairs.

"I don't care!" I screamed at her.

"_But... Tori..._"

"NO!" I shouted and sat on the couch again. I heard a knock at the door. I groaned frustrated. "Now, what?" I wondered and approached the door. I opened it and saw Andre in front of me.

"What's up, Tori?" He asked me and got in the house. He sat on the couch and stared at me. I chuckled and closed the door. I approached him and sat next to him.

"Hey, Andre... I'm fine. What about you?" I asked him.

"I'm worried." He answered.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Beck hasn't showed up yet. Remember? It's been two days." He replied.

"Oh... Right... Did you talk to Jade?" I asked him.

"Yeah... I talked to her a few minutes ago. She went to Beck's RV. He didn't open the door." He stated.

"Oh my God... I guess it's really hard for him to accept it." I said.

"Well... It's not easy at all..." He agreed.

"Have you tried to call him?" I questioned him.

"Of course! Jade and I have tried to call him a thousand times. His phone is turned off." He answered. "Actually, everyone tried to call him. Cat, Robbie, even Sikowitz. They don't know why Beck didn't go to school..." He added sadly.

"But we know." I told him.

"Well... Yeah, we know..." Andre agreed.

"Andre?"

"Hmm?" He looked at me.

"I think I'm responsible for that. Okay? You were gonna tell him the truth, but I stopped you. You changed your mind. But I couldn't resist. I messed up. Jade was right. Wee don't know how will Beck react. What is he gonna do? It's my fault. If I hadn't tell him the truth, now he would be calm. Jade wouldn't worry. Beck wouldn't-"

"Know the truth." Andre cut me off. "I don't think it's your fault. I truly believe that you did the right thing. When you stopped me, I wanted to tell him the truth, but I hesitated. I wasn't strong. It's better now... Beck knows the truth. He had to know the truth. We did the right thing." He explained.

"I don't know..." I muttered and looked at my hands.

Andre ran his finger under my chin and lifted my head. He looked straight into my eyes. "Listen to me, Tori..." He muttered. "It's not your fault. You did the right thing. Got it?"

I nodded. I felt a huge urge to felt into his embrace and fill his T-shirt with tears, but I didn't. On the contrary, we both leaned closer to each other. Andre's hand cupped my cheek, as I leaned even more closer. Our lips almost touched, when Trina started screaming again.

"_TORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_" We both pulled apart and I quickly stood up and ran upstairs.

I didn't know what I was going to do. Andre was my best friend. Nothing more. Best friend. I would never imagine Andre and I as a couple. But, when I felt his warm breath on my neck, his eyes looking into mine, his soft lips barely touching mine, I wanted so bad to be his girlfriend, I wanted so bad to kiss him...

I reached Trina's room and opened the door. "What?" I asked her. "What _again_?" I added.

"Will you change the channel again?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Sure." I muttered and approached her. I grabbed the remote and changed the channel. "What about this one?" I asked her.

"This is good, thanks."

"Whatever." I mumbled and got out of her room.

"_Tori!_" She shouted again.

I ignored her and went downstairs, as I was trying to think what to say to Andre. That would be awkward. I saw him waiting for me at the end of the stairs. He seemed worried.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Jade texted me." He replied.

"And...?"

"Read." He ordered me and showed me his cell phone. I narrowed my eyes and took his phone.

**From: Jade**

**To: Andre**

**Beck's mom called me and asked me if I knew where Beck was...**

I gasped. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him. "Isn't he in his RV?"

"And his parents don't know where he is." Andre added.

"Oh my God..." I whimpered.

"I know..." He whispered.

"C'mon." I told him. I reached the couch and grabbed my keys and my mobile phone. "Let's go." I said and opened the door.

"Go where?" Andre asked me confused.

"Beck." I muttered.

"Do you know where he is?" Andre asked me hopefully.

"Of course! Let's go!" I exclaimed faking a smile. "Are you serious? How can I know where he is? Let's go to Jade's house!" I yelled at him.

"You know what?" He asked me.

"What?"

"You have to stop hanging out with Jade. You're being mean and sarcastic." Andre stated.

I chuckled. "Yeah... Right... Let's go."

_**Jade's POV:**_

"Will you stop doing that?" My mom asked me irritated. She was sitting on the couch and she was watching me pacing in front of her.

"No!" I shouted. "Where can he be? Why did he do that? Doesn't know that I'm worried? Where did he go? Is he ok?" I started asking my mom.

"I don't know. I don't know. He knows that you're worried but he needs some time to realize what he learned. I don't know. And I don't know." She answered all my questions.

"How much time does he need? How much time does he _want_? What does he want? I'll give him anything he wants! I just want him to be ok!" I stated worried.

"Jade! It's not easy for him to accept the fact that he raped you! He loves you and he could never imagine that he has hurt you. Can't you understand this?" She asked me.

"I do... But I want him back... I just... I just want things to be like they were two and a half years ago... Before that night at his RV, before our break-up, before Liz..." I muttered.

My mother grabbed my hand and made me stop walking. "Stop it! It irritates me!" She told me.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. I sat next to her and started taping my hand on my leg anxiously. "I can't take it." I muttered, still taping my hand.

"Relax..." My mom whispered. I kept taping my hand on my leg faster. My mom grabbed it and held it on her hand.

"And why isn't Andre replying to my text message? Does he know something?" I asked my mother.

"I don't know! I'm not Andre, I'm not with Andre, so please calm down!" She told me.

I frowned and stared at Liz, who was playing happily with her teddy bear on the floor next to the couch.

_**Andre's POV:**_

I knocked Jade's door. She immediately opened it. I could see the terror in her eyes.

"Hey. You ok?" I asked her.

"Do I look ok?" She asked me sarcastically.

"Look... You have to-"

"Don't you know where he could be? You're his best friend, you have to know something!" Jade shouted at me.

"I don't. I'm sorry..." I muttered.

"Jade... He's gonna return. Don't worry..." Tori tried to calm Jade down. I smiled at Jade sympathetically.

"Don't you know anything? I mean... You're his girlfriend. You've been dating for almost five years..." I told her calmly.

Jade sighed. "I don't know." She mumbled and looked down.

Suddenly, I had a flashback. Me and Beck, sitting on his car's hood, looking at LA...

**-Memory-**

"You ok?" I asked him softly.

I turned my head and looked at him. His face emotionless, his eyes focused on the big city's lights in front of us. He didn't respond. He just shrugged and kept looking Los Angeles. I sighed.

"I'm a jerk." He muttered.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why?"

"I didn't open that fucking door. I broke up with her. And I didn't want to. I don't know what happened. Maybe it was just my precious pride... My fucking pride." He explained.

"Relax. She's gonna forgive you." I told him.

"No, she's not. Didn't you see her today? She doesn't even want to talk to me." He argued.

"I believe she'll take you back." I stated.

He sighed. "I hope so." We remained silent for about ten minutes, staring at LA. The cliff was right in front of us, we could see the sharp rocks underneath us... I took a deep breath. "You why I like this place?" He asked me casually, not taking his gaze of the city.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's silent and peaceful. I can stay here for hours, just looking at Los Angeles and thinking. My mind can clear. I can see the world better..." He explained.

I sighed and looked at him. He was still Beck. But more mature. It was like it had been ten years since I had seen him for the last time. Maybe that place did make him good.

**-End of Flashback-**

I widened my eyes, trying to remember where that place was.

"It's killing em that I don't know where my boyfriend can be... I don't know any place he could be." Jade muttered. Suddenly, her eyes met mine. They grew wide and she gasped. "Apart from..." She mumbled, looking at me. "Give me your car keys." She ordered me.

"What? No!"

"Yes!" She shouted at me.

"You can have them..." I muttered and gave my car keys to Jade. She grabbed them and smiled at me.

"Thanks." She chocked out and an to my car.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Tori asked her. But it was too late. Jade was speeding away...

_**Beck's POV:**_

The freeze was hitting my face, making me not fall asleep. I shook my head and looked a the big ciy that was lying in front of me. I sat on my car's hood. I rubbed my hands and stared at Los Angeles. The sudden cliff was a metre away from me...

I raped her. I _raped _her. I hurt her. I promised I would never hurt her. But I did... She has a daughter. _I have a daughter. _I'm a father. I didn't even notice her. _Does she looks like me? Does she have Jade's eyes? Is she so beautiful as her mother? _I slightly smiled.

And then, my smile disappeared. I raped Jade. I got her pregnant. She hurt. _Did I hit her? Did she beg me to stop and I didn't? Am I a monster? _I didn't bother wiping away the tears from my cheeks. I took a deep breath. _Was I rude to her? Was I tough? _Of course I was. It wasn't sweet and gentle, as the rest of the times we had sex. The other times, she _wanted _it.

I stood up.

_You're a monster._

I took a step closer to the edge of the cliff.

_You hurt her._

Another step.

_She suffered._

Another step.

_She begged you._

One last step. I was at the edge of the cliff. I smiled slightly.

_You raped her._

I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Tada! Whoaaa! I hope you liked it! Please REVIEWWW! **


	11. Anger

__**Okay... Actually, I have many things to do, plus my homework and I have no time to write! It really hurts me... :(( Whatever, I hope you'll like it. I have no time to check my chapter I write, so there are many mistakes, Sorry for that. Please enjoy! :)**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Anger_

_**Beck's POV:**_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly, I heard a scream coming from behind of me and two arms wrapping around my waist. I knew it was Jade. She pulled me away from the cliff and we fell down. I opened my eyes and saw Jade lying next to me on the ground. She stared at me and stood up quickly. She helped me stand up. When I finally got back to reality, I saw the tears in her eyes.

"Are you crazy?" She almost screamed.

"Jade... Relax... I-"

"You what? WHAT? You wanted to die?" She cut me off and continued shouting.

"I couldn't live while I knew that I have raped you! Can't you understand that?" I asked her angrily.

"And then what? You only think about yourself! What about your family? What about your friends?" She paused. "What about me?" She added sobbing.

"Jade... Look, I-"

"Let me finish!" She interrupted me. She brushed away a tear from her cheek and continued talking. "You thought that you would stop suffering. You said you loved me. How could I kept living without you? Did you think of me? You would stop suffer, but I would start."

"Listen to me..." I muttered and took her hand, she flinched away and scowled at me.

"You've already hurt me once, and now you want to hurt me again?" She whispered. It was a question. But it sounded like she just said that. Like she was sure. But it was a question.

Wasn't it?

_**Andre's POV:**_

I was sitting on the couch, watching Liz playing with Tori in front of me. Despite my worries about Beck and Jade, I couldn't help but laugh at how Tori looked when she was making faces for Liz. Elizabeth started laughing and crawled to my direction. I chuckled and stretched my arms to hold her. Liz grabbed my arms and curled between them. I smiled and my grip around her tightened as I lifted her and placed her on my stomach.

Tori chuckled and approached us. She sat next to me and caressed Liz's head. Jade's mom entered the living room and stared at us playing with Liz.

"You know..." She started. Tori and I turned our heads and looked at her. She smiled and reached us. She sat on the other side of me. Elizabeth immediately opened her arms to her, asking for a hug. She chuckled and took her. "You know... I wasn't _completely _happy when Jade told me that she was pregnant. And, my biggest problem was that she had been raped. But, I liked the idea of a little creature running through the house. Honestly, I hoped Liz would change Jade's attitude. I hoped she would make her more sensitive and sweet."

"And you were right." Tori commented. Jade's mom nodded.

"What happened when she told you that Beck raped her?" I asked her.

"Well... She told me about it two weeks later. But I kinda knew it before she told me. She was different. I could understand when my daughter isn't good. I'm not like her friends. No offence... But, I know her better." She replied.

"It's logical..." I commented.

"Well... So, she told me that she had been raped, by Beck, and then she told me that she was pregnant. And she showed my the pregnancy test."

**-Memory-**

Jade got in the house with a scowl, like the two last weeks. Her mom was watching television. Jade gulped and sat next to her on the couch.

"Mom?" She whispered. It was surprising hearing Jade whispering...

"What, sweetie?" Her mother asked her casually. As if she didn't know... She could understand that something was wrong with her daughter... But she was just afraid to believe it...

"I... I have to tell you something..." Jade muttered.

"I'm listening." Jade's mom encouraged her.

Jade took a deep breath. "I've been raped." She spilled.

"What? Who sis that to my baby girl? I'll kill him!" Mrs West shouted. It was finally time to break down. But she looked into Jade's scared eyes and tried to calm down. She had to be strong. Jade needed someone to support her.

"B-Beck..." She mumbled.

"Beck? But... how?"

"Look... It wasn't his fault. He was drunk. And, maybe, he was drunk because of me. He didn't know what he was doing. He doesn't even know about it. Believe me, he would never do this to me. But he was drunk. He wasn't himself. You have to believe me, mom..." Jade started talking with tears in her eyes. "And... and I don't hate him. He'll kill himself if he learns what he has done." She added. "Please, believe me. It wasn't entirely fault... Mom, I-I swear. Okay? It wasn't-"

"Shh... Relax..." Her mom cut her off. She embraced her daughter into a big hug and kissed the top of her head, caressing it carefully. "Can you answer me a question?" She asked Jade shyly. Jade nodded. "Did he hurt you?" Mrs West felt her voice cracking at the last words.

Jade sighed. "N-No... When I stopped resisting, it was easier..." She muttered. "And... there's something more..." She added.

"What?" Mrs West asked her curiously.

Jade hesitated for a moment. "Um... Well..."

"Tell me. I'll help you. Whatever happened, we'll make it. We'll find a solution. Tell me."

"I... I'm... I'm pregnant." Jade mumbled and supressed the urge to cry again.

"W-What?" Jade's mom muttered. "Pregnant? Are you sure?" She asked her.

Jade nodded. She escaped from her mother's embrace and reached for her bag. She grabbed the pregnancy test from her bag and hended it to her mom. "Here."

"I... I can't believe it... It's okay... Relax. We'll find something." She told Jade. Jade nodded and sighed in relief.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Oh my God... It must've been difficult..." Tori muttered.

Jade's mom chuckled. "The worst part was when I tried to persuade her to keep the baby..." She replied.

"Didn't she want it?" I asked her.

"Oh, c'mon... Would a girl want a baby while she was seventeen years old and she had been raped?" Jade's mother asked me.

"Nope." I muttered. "But... How did you persuade her?" I asked her.

"It was difficult. One of the most difficult things I have ever done. But I told her that, one day, Beck would find out the truth and he'll foorgive himself when he sees his child." She answered.

"Oh... And she accepted to keep it?" Tori wondered.

"What do you think?" I questioned her and motioned to Liz in Jade's mom's hug.

Tori blushed and Mrs West chuckled. "It's okay..." She muttered.

"Right. I'm stupid." Tori commented.

We all laughed. Suddenly, I stopped, as I thought of Beck and Jade. I just hoped that Jade was able to drive carefully yet fast and that she knew where to find Beck.

"Where do you think Beck can be?" I asked them.

Tori shrugged. "I don't know... I hope Jade knows." She answered.

"Me, too. And I also hope that she gets there soon." Jade's mom commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her worried.

"Nothing! It's just... Beck really loves my daughter. He can't accept easy that he has raped her. We don't know how he'll react." She answered.

I let out a sigh and glanced at Elizabeth, who was clapping happily.

_**Jade's POV:**_

I shook my head and headed to Andre's car again. I jumped in and sped away. I just hoped that he wouldn't try to kill himself again...

When I finally reached my house, I stormed in and threw the keys to Andre. I ignored their voices that called me and ran to my bedroom. I closed the door and locked it. I threw myself at my bed and buried my face into one of my pillows. I let myself cry, no one was with me so I couldn't care less.

I tried to ignore the constant knocks at my door and wished that Beck had listened to me. I wondered where was he, what he was doing...

_**Beck's POV:**_

I closed my RV door and sat on the floor in front of it. I leaned my head back and rested it on the door, looking at the ceiling.

_You've already hurt me once, and now you want to hurt me again?_

Her words echoed in my head, as tears started filling my eyes.

_You only think about yourself! What about me?_

I shut my eyes closed and tried to imagine how my life would be if I had opened the damn door at Tori's house... I hadn't raped Jade. I hadn't gotten her pregnant. We hadn't broken up. _I hadn't hurt her... _

I shook my head. That couldn't happen, unfortunately. I couldn't go back to the past and erase my mistakes. I just couldn't... But I could kill to have that opportunity...

_**Andre's POV:**_

"Jade! Jade, please open the door! Please! It's only me! Don't you want to talk to me? There's also Tori and your mom. Who do you want? Please, tell me." I shouted at her.

"_Liz._" I heard a whisper from the other side of the door.

"Okay! Just, wait." I replied and went downstairs quickly.

"What happened?" Tori asked me hopefully, watching the grin on my face.

"She wants Liz." I replied and lifted Elizabeth from the ground. Liz started sobbing, but I rocked her a little on my way to Jade's room and kissed her forehead. "Jade! Liz is here..." I told Jade.

The door opened slowly and I saw Jade's red eyes staring at me. She glanced at Liz and smiled slightly. I gave her Elizabeth. Jade got in her room again.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Can I come in?" I asked shyly.

Jade turned and looked at me. She nodded. "Sure." She whispered.

I entered her room and closed the door. "So... You ok?" I asked her casually.

Jade shrugged, as she let Liz in her bed. Liz grabbed a pillow and started playing with it. Jade chuckled, looking at her and glanced at me. I took a step closer to her and wiped the last tear from her cheek with my thumb.

"I'm fine. Thanks." She replied.

"Did you find Beck?" I asked her. She nodded. "Where was he?"

"At his favorite cliff." She muttered.

"Oh... Was he looking at the city?"

"No... He was about to fall from the cliff." She corrected me.

"What? Are you sure?" I asked her surprised.

Jade nodded. "But, I think, I persuaded him not to kill himself. We argued." She said.

"Try to understand him... It's difficult to believe it..." I told her.

"What about me? Everyone tells me to understand him. But, no one can understand me! Okay? I raised my daughter without her father for a whole year! I've beed raped! I moved to Europe! What about me? Who can understand me?" She started shouting. Elizabeth blinked a couple of tmes, and started crying. "Oh... No, no..." Jade muttered and reached Liz. She lifted her in held her arms, rocking her and whisperign to her ear something I couldn't understand.

Liz immediately smiled and started clapping happily. Jade chuckled and kissed her cheek gently. She placed her on her bed again and gave her a teddy bear she found underneath her bed.

I squinted at Jade suspiciously, making her grin. "What did you tell her?" I asked her.

Jade shrugged. "Something between daughter and mother." She replied smiling.

I chuckled. "Whatever. Coming downstairs?" I asked her.

Jade glanced at Liz and replied happily, "Yup."

She lifted Elizabeth and walked to me. The teddy bear fell from Liz's hands, making her start crying. Jade rolled her eyes and bent down to grabb the stuffed animal. She handed to Liz, who immediately stopped crying. We got out of her room and went downstairs.

"Here we are!" I announced happily.

Jade with Liz emerged after me. "Hey, Jade! You okay?" Tori asked Jade.

She nodded. "Actually, only Liz can make me feel better..." She muttered.

"That's true. I saw it with my own eyes!" I commented.

Jade chuckled and sat next to Tori. They started playing with Liz, while Mrs West appeared from the kitchen. She took a look at the girls and then, she turned to me. I smiled at her and grabbed my phone, as I felt it vibrating one time.

**1 new message from: Beck**

I immediately opened it and read it.

**From: Beck**

**To: Andre**

**Um... Hey man. Can you come over?**

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at Jade's mom. "Beck?" She asked me. I nodded. "Go." She ordered me.

* * *

**Ugh... Well... Please, REVIEW!**


	12. Changed

_Chapter 12: Changed_

_**Andre's POV:**_

I pulled up outside Beck's RV and got out of my car. I locked it and knocked his door. After two minutes and a few footsteps, Beck emerged in front of me. I smiled slightly.

"Hey." I greeted him awkwardly.

Beck waved his hand. "Hey. Coming in?" He offered.

"Well... You invited me." I replied. Beck nodded and gestured me to come in. I entered his RV and strided until his bed. I threw myself on his bed and watched him as he sat next to me. "So?" I asked him.

"So, what?" He questioned me back.

"What do you want to say?"

"Oh! Right..." Beck exclaimed absent-mindly and ran a hand through his hair. "So... I decided something." He stated.

"What?" I asked him curiously.

Beck took a deep breath. "I wanna meet Liz. And... since Jade forgave me, I think I can try forgive myself." He muttered.

"That's awesome!" I almost shouted.

Beck looked at me with a questioning expression. "You ok?" He asked me concerned.

"Yeah! I'm better than okay! You should meet her now!" I exclaimed happily.

Beck winced. "Um..." He rubbed his shoulder awkwardly. "I think I need a little time to fully decide it. I mean... Maybe tomorrow?"

I nodded understandingly. "Okay. Wanna go out?" I suggested.

"I prefer staying here and watching a movie." Beck answered.

"Oh, c'mon! You can't stay here forever! Live!" I shouted at him and stood up. I gripped his hand and started pulling him.

"Andre! Stop it. I'm serious." He grumbled.

I ignored him and continued trying to make him stand up. "Stand. Up!" I ordered him.

Beck sighed in frustration and stood up. "Happy now?" He asked me bitterly.

I gave him a nod. "Perfect. Now, get ready. We're going to Nozu." I announced.

Beck opened his mouth to complain, but I grabbed a pillow and buried to his face.

_**Jade's POV:**_

Elizabeth was making funny noises with Tori, while I was trying to understand where Andre had gone. I was asking my mom repeatedly for almost five seconds. She got out of the kitchen and sat on the couch. I say next to her, still asking her. She stared at Tori with Liz, trying to ignore my questions.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Tell me."

"No."

I groaned angrily and stood up. I sat on the floor next Liz and cuddled her tight. She curled into my embrace and gripped a strand of my hair with her little hand.

"Oh... No, Liz..." I muttered to her and tried to loose her grip. It was pointless. That girl was strong. I sighed, but kept hugging her. She started chewing the strand of my hair. "Liz! That's disgusting and wrong!" I exclaimed angrily.

Tori chuckled. "Aww... C'mon... It's not that bad..." She said, looking at Liz and smiling.

"Really? Okay, let her eat your hair!" I told her irritated.

Tori laughed. "It's cute." She muttered.

"Yeah... Whatever." I mumbled and let Elizabeth. She sat on my lap and stared into my eyes.

"Wow..." Tori whispered.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"It's amazing. Your eyes are the same. The exact color." She commented.

I frowned. "Yeah... Whatever." I replied bitterly and smiled at Liz. I left Elizabeth next to Tori and looked at my mother. "Will you tell me?" I asked her.

She let a sigh and answered, "Okay... Beck texted him and told him that he wanted to talk to him. I don't know anything else."

"Oh... Okay..." I muttered and looked at my hands. "Don't you know anything else?" I asked her.

"I told you I don't!" My mom replied frustrated.

I shrugged and focused again on my daughter.

**-The next day-**

I opened my eyes slowly and heard Liz's crying. I yawned and rubbed my eyes softly. I stood up and took a look at my mobile phone to see the time. I let a silent groan and walked to the door shuffling. I stifled a yawn as I entered her bedroom and reached her crib. I smiled at her and lifted her slowly, rocking her gently. But her crying didn't stop. I tried everything. I checked everything. Nothing worked. My mom got in Liz's bedroom rubbing her eyes and holding a bottle of milk.

"Here. Try it." She mumbled.

"It's not time yet." I argued, rocking Elizabeth in my arms.

"Just try it." My mom muttered and handed me the bottle. I rolled my eyes and tried to feed Liz, without success.

"Oh, c'mon! What's wrong?" I asked my mom.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she needs to be changed?" She asked me.

"Nope. I checked it." I replied.

"It's ten in the morning. We're not gonna sleep anymore, so let's just go downstairs and play with her." My mother suggested.

I nodded. "Okay..." I mumbled and followed her to the living room.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I took a deep breath and looked at my hands anxiously. I touched Jade's door, without knocking. Maybe it was too early. I checked the time at my mobile phone. Eleven o'clock. No, it certainly wasn't too early. I let a sigh escape my mouth and I decided to knock the door. I was about to knock the door, when I regretted it for the tenth time. I groaned silently and looked at Jade's door in front of me. For a strange reason, my hand couldn't touch again her door. It was like I was gonna burn. I groaned and cursed myself for my weakness.

_Do it! _

Before I could think of it, I knocked her door. Hearing footsteps coming closer, the idea of running away crossed my mind. But it was already too late. Jade emerged from the inside of the house, staring at me surprised. She blinked a couple of times and I cleared my throat.

"B-Beck?" She mumbled. I nodded. I didn't know if I could speak. "What are you doing here?" She asked me confused.

"I... I..." I muttered.

"You...?"

"I... I thought of what you've said, and... and I'll try to forget what I did to you, as long as you don't remember it... And... maybe..." I gulped. Man, it was difficult! "... Ugh... Maybe, see her?" I asked her nervously.

Jade smiled slightly and nodded. "Sure. Come in." She gestured the inside of her house. I inhaled and entered her house slowly. My eyes wandered around the house, as if it was the first time I saw it... "Can you wait for a sec?" She asked me.

"Of course. Take your time." I replied anxiously and sat on her couch.

That was awkward. That was difficult. That was so damn stressful! I was determined to meet my daughter, but I was afraid. What if she didn't like me? What if I couldn't hold her? Or, maybe, what if I couldn't believe the fact that I had a daughter? And, what would I tell to my parents? Something like, 'Hey mom. Hey dad. You know... Two years ago, I raped Jade because I was drunk. Mom? Can you not faint until I finish? Thanks. And... I have a daughter. You see... Drunk people forget sometimes to use protection. Now, you can faint.' I shook my head and chuckled. Maybe Jade could help me with that.

"Hey, Beck." Jade's mom emerged from the kitchen.

"Oh... Hello, Mrs West." I greeted her faking a smile and I stood up.

"Oh, please... Don't stand up." She told me. I shrugged and sat again on the couch. Soon, she joined me. She sat next to me and looked into my eyes. I gulped. "So... You're here to meet Liz?" She asked me smiling.

"I... I think so." I answered.

She chuckled. "Relax. Jade and I have forgotten about that night. I don't care how she was gotten pregnant. I like the fact that a little creature makes me laugh more often than a year ago. Did you know that Liz turned one year old three days ago?" She asked me happily. I shook my head. "The... day you learned about her..." She added sadly.

"Oh... Okay..." I commented.

I really didn't know what to say. And Jade's and her mom's reactions were so normal! Her mom was treated me like I had never raped her daughter and Jade was just like before. Like nothing wrong had happened between us. I heard Jade clearing her throat. Her mother and I turned our heads and looked at her. I took a deep breath and focused on the little girl in Jade's arms. Her eyes were just like Jade's, but her hair had the same color with mine.

"Oh! Here you are! Okay... Maybe I have to let you two alone..." Jade's mom whispered and stood up, walking upstairs. Jade rolled her eyes and sat where her mother was sitting before.

"So..." She muttered.

"So..." I repeated awkwardly.

"Um... You know... Would you like... Ugh... Hold her?" Jade questioned me.

"Wh-What? Really? I mean... It's..." I gulped. "... hard." I finished.

Jade chuckled. "C'mon... It's not too difficult. Both Andre and Tori thought it was hard, but now they love playing with her and holding her." Jade told me.

"Um... Okay..." I muttered.

Jade smiled and kissed Liz's forehead gently, before giving her to me. She placed her to my embrace and I wrapped my arms around he little body softly. I couldn't help but smile, watching Elizabeth curling into my embrace and smiling at me.

"She likes everyone. She immediately loved Tori and Andre." Jade stated.

"Really?" I asked her surprised. Jade nodded. Liz looked into my eyes and smiled at me again. She touched my jaw with her small hands and started examining my face curiously.

"She always does this thing. It's like she wants to meet someone who doesn't have a nose, a mouth, or eyes. It's actually weird." Jade commented. I chuckled. Liz's hands moved to my hair. She stared rubbing the top of my head, messing my hair. "Whoa... Girl... That's a forbidden area. Only mommy messes with his hair." Jade told her smiling. I smiled.

"I't cool. As long as she doesn't start pulling my hair, it's cool." I replied.

"_Jade! Where is Liz's bottle?_" Jade's mom screamed from upstairs.

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes and shouted back. "It's next to her crib!"

"_It's not!_"

"Mom!" Jade exclaimed angrily. I chuckled. "Wait a minute." She told me and stood up. She went upstairs and I could hear their screams.

"_Jade! I told you it's not here!_"

"_It has to be here!_"

"_Well... It's not!_"

I laughed and focused again on Liz. "Hey, beautiful..." I whispered to her ear. Liz chuckled and looked at me. I smiled at her and caressed her back gently. "Oh my God..." I mumbled. Elizabeth clapped a couple of times and started laughing. I rolled my eyes and let her sit on the couch. She started playing with her feet happily. She took a pillow and tried to hold it, without any success. It was bigger than her. "Here..." I helped her lift the pillow and I held it for her. Liz started clapping again and she buried her face in the pillow. I sighed. "Great." I muttered and chuckled, watching her fighting with the pillow next to me. Jade went downstairs again and sat next to Liz. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and I gripped it swiftly. I rolled my eyes as I saw who had texted me.

**From: Andre**

**To: Beck**

**Hey, man! Where are you? Are you at her house? How do you feel? Isn't Liz gorgeous? Did you regret it? How did Jade react? What's happening? Why am I asking you so many questions?!**

I laughed. Jade looked at me. "What happened?" She asked me.

"It's Andre. He's freaking out." I answered while I was typing a quick response.

**From: Beck**

**To: Andre**

**Relax. I'm at her house. I'm fine. Yes, Liz's gorgeous. I didn't regret it. Jade was surprised. I'm sitting on the couch with Liz and Jade. Idk why you're making so many questions! Happy now?**

I pressed 'send' and tossed my cell phone at the table in front of me. "What happened with Andre?" Jade questioned me, as she was trying to stop Liz from chewing the pillow.

"Well... H knew that I was gonna come here and he wants to know everything." I answered.

"Oh..." Jade muttered and tried to take the pillow from Elizabeth's hands. "C''mon, baby girl... Just give mommy the f-"

"Jade." I cut her off.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Just give mommy the freaking pillow..." She said in a sweet voice, faking a smile. I laughed. Liz didn't let go of the pillow. On the contrary, she grabbed it more tight. Jade groaned in frustration.

"Let me try." I told her. Jade nodded. "Hey, Liz... Will you give me the pillow?" He asked her in a baby voice.

"I hate it when you baby-talk." Jade commented.

"Too bad." I replied sarcastically. "C'mon, Lizzy... Juts give me that pillow. It's not tasty." I told Elizabeth. Liz's grip didn't loose. I took a deep breath. "Will you let... _daddy _hold it for you?" I asked her again.

Liz stared into my eyes. I smiled sweetly at her and she finally gave up. She gave me slowly the pillow and bit her bottom lip. I held the pillow and placed it behind my back. Liz took a strand of Jade's hair and started playing with it. At that moment, Mrs West appeared from the stairs.

"Hi, kids!" She greeted us happily. She approached us and took Liz. "It's time for your fruit cream!" She announced and kissed Liz's forehead. They went in the kitchen, leaving me and Jade alone.

"Um... So? How was she?" Jade asked me.

"She's amazing." I answered.

"I like the fact that you called yourself her dad..." Jade told me.

I sighed. "I am, aren't I?" I replied.

"Of course you are!" She exclaimed angrily.

I chuckled. "Okay... Don't be upset..." I told her, watching her glaring at me.

She nodded. "Good." She muttered. I moved closer to her.

"Will you forgive me?" I whispered to her ear.

"I told you! I've forgiven you for what-"

"I didn't mean what happened that night. Will you forgive me for yesterday?"

"Oh..." Jade looked down. "Of course. Will you promise me that you're not gonna try anything else like that?" I was about to speak, when she cut me off. "And that you'll forgive yourself for what you've done?" I opened my mouth, but she kept talking. "And that you're gonna visit your daughter often?" She finished. I stared at her. "Now you can talk." She stated.

"Good. Yes, I promise that I'm not gonna try anything stupid, that I'll forgive myself and that I'm not gonna leave you alone. Neither you nor Liz." I replied. "Because I love you both." I added.

Jade smiled and kissed me. "I just want things to be like they were..." She muttered.

"Me too... But that's impossible." I said. Jade looked at me confused. "We have a daughter." I explained.

"Right." She whispered.

"But, we can try..." I stated smiling.

"You really think so?" She asked me hopefully.

"Of course." I gave her a decisive nod.

* * *

**Aww! One more chapter guys! The next chapter is the last one! I figured that it would be difficult to continue this story for a long time, so I decided to end it. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! :P**


	13. Not giving up

**I'm so so so soooooo sorry! I know I'm terrible but I couldn't find the time! I'm extremely sorry! Please don't hate me! So, this is the last chapter... I can't believe this story is over... :'( I'm always sad when I have to end a story... But... okay... whatever... So, read!  
**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 13: Not giving up  
_

_**Beck's POV:**_

I inhaled deeply and glanced at Jade, who was right next to me. She gave my hand a squeeze and smiled at me. I knocked my parents' door decisively. My mom opened the door three seconds later, and I felt my legs weakening suddenly. Jade cleared her throat and faked a warm smile at my mother.

"Hello, Mrs Oliver." Jade greeted her happily.

"Um... Hello, Jade... You ok?" My mom asked her confused.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Jade inquired.

"Ugh... Because I've never seen you smiling before..." My mother replied.

"Yeah... Whatever. But, now I... _we _have something to tell you."

"Like what? Is it something good?"

"It depends."

"From what?"

"From the way you think of it." Jade muttered.

"Um... Okay... Come in." My mom gestured us inside the house.

I sighed loudly and entered my parents' house, never letting go of Jade's hand. We sat on the couch and waited for my mom to join us. She finally took a seat on the couch opposite of us and smiled at us.

I cleared my throat. "Um... We... have to tell you something. Where's dad?" I asked her.

"He's at Victor's house. You know that every Sunday they meet at the Valentine's house." She answered.

"Oh... Right." I murmured.

"So... What do you want to tell me?"

I exchanged a look with Jade. "Um... Well... The good fact is that you're a grandmother!" Jade told her, feigning happiness.

My mom widened her eyes. "Wait. What?"

"Mom..." I muttered. She looked at me. "Jade and I have an one-year-old girl." I stated.

My mom froze. "Mrs Oliver? Are you ok?" Jade questioned her worriedly.

"And that's not the whole story..." I added.

"What else is there?" My mom asked us. I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off. "Wait. First, I want details about... about my _grand-daughter_..." She mumbled.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" Jade asked her.

"Well... At first, I want to know her name." My mom stated.

"Liz." Jade answered quickly. "Elizabeth August West." She added.

"Liz West." My mom restated. Jade nodded. "H-How did that happen? And why didn't I know anything?"

I took a deep breath. "I'll answer." I told Jade. She glanced at me and nodded. "Mom... I didn't know it either. I found out a week ago, at Liz's first birthday." I explained.

"Then... Then, h-how?" My mom stammered.

Jade sighed. "Listen. He got me pregnant almost two years ago. I moved to Europe, in order to give birth to Liz. I returned a year ago and I kept her hidden. I had to drive until Seattle to take her for a walk and I had to pay my brother's rent for his house in order to make him leave the house. That way, Liz could have his room. My brother doesn't know _anything_. Only my mom knew. Now, Beck, Andre and Tori know about Liz." Jade told her.

"Oh my God... It sounds difficult... How did you make it?" My mother asked her, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Jade shrugged. "I made it. I wanted Liz, and I did everything to keep her."

"Why didn't you let Beck know about the baby? I mean... You were dating, right? I knew you did some... activities together. Okay, maybe you forgot to use protection once, didn't Beck notice? Didn't he think of it?" My mom wondered.

Jade and I exchanged a look. _And there it is... The difficult question... _

"Um... Listen, mom..." I muttered. "We weren't dating when that happened." I said.

"How? I thought that while you were broken up, you weren't even friends."

"Yeah... Well... I kinda-"

"It happened one day when we had a project together. We were at his RV, it was night... And... it happened. We both decided to forget about it. When I found out I was pregnant, I decided not to tell him. I thought that, that way, it was like I was making him take me back without wanting it. So, I didn't say anything. We got back together, but I just couldn't tell him the truth. I was scared of his reaction. I had made a decision which involved both of us by myself and that wasn't right. So, I decided to keep it a secret." Jade cut me off and said casually this lie.

I tried not to let my jaw drop. My mom was crying and she was hugging Jade tight. Jade didn't push her, but she still didn't like that. She always hated hugs. I tried to remember the story Jade came up with, in order to repeat it to my dad. Jade smiled at me and slowly pulled away from my mom.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart..." My mom muttered.

"It's cool." Jade murmured.

"I can't believe you've been through this... When are we gonna see her?"

"You can come tonight." Jade suggested.

"That sounds great."

"Okay! Jade... We have to go... I want to see Liz." I told Jade.

She nodded. "Sure." She stood up and glanced at my mom. "Nice to see you again, Mrs Oliver." She exclaimed, faking a smile.

"Nice to see you, too. We're visiting you tonight, don't forget it." My mom told her, wiping her tears away.

"I won't." Jade replied and approached the door. I followed her and opened the door.

"Bye, mom." I told her.

"Bye." She replied and smiled.

Jade and I walked out the house. "I don't think we should tell them the whole story." Jade told me, as we were heading to my car.

"Agreed. I liked your story."

"It was the first thing that popped into my head. But I hope I still remember it."

"Don't worry. I do." I replied and pecked her lips quickly before going to the driver's seat. I got in the car and closed the door. Jade entered the car after me and fastened her seat belt. "You know..." I muttered while I started the car.

"What?"

"I don't know about my dad's reaction yet. My mom was okay with her grand-daughter only because she felt sorry for you and the things you've been through. I don't think my dad will have the same reaction." I stated.

"Don't worry. Everything is gonna be fine." She reassured me.

_**Tori's POV:**_

"Trina! I'm not gonna rub your ankles!" I exclaimed angrily as I walked down the stairs.

Trina was following me, holding a bowl of some weird and gross cream. "Tori! C'mon! You only have to rub my ankles for two hours using this cream!"

"That's not a cream! That seems like vomit!" I replied shouting.

"Toriiiiiiiiiii! Just rub my ankles with that! I read on the Internet that this helps my ankles be more soft! And it's not vomit! It's a mixture of eggs, flour, milk and some mustard!" She shouted back.

"NO!" I screamed and grabbed my phone before walking out the house.

"Where are you going?" Trina asked me while I was closing the door.

"Anywhere! I just want to be away from you!" I answered and closed the door.

Breathing heavily, I kept walking down the street, without even thinking where to go. Finally, I reached Andre's house. Accidental? Maybe...

"Tori?" Andre's voice came from behind of me.

"Oh! Um... Hi, Andre. I wanted to... Wait. Actually, I didn't want to rub Trina's ankles with that weird mixture of mustard and eggs, and I left the house, and I was just walking around... And... um... you know... I kinda came here, without knowing it, but it was good because I... I wanted to tell you something. Something that is killing me days now... And... and... ugh... Maybe... Not, maybe... Um... I kinda... Oh. No, not _kinda_... I... I like you." I stammered.

Andre kept looking at me with a confused yet questioning look. "I kinda didn't understand a thing. Kinda. I understood something with mustard and eggs and... and that you like me. Is this true?" He asked me.

I nodded decisively. "Yep. True." I sighed loudly.

"Oh... That's... um... that's pretty cool."

"Really?" I asked him, almost shouting. My legs suddenly weakened and I tried my best to stifle a huge urge to start bouncing happily.

Andre chuckled. "Really." He answered.

I felt my face blushing a little, as he took a step closer to me and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I couldn't help but giggle, knowing that I had finally told him how I felt.

**-At night-**

_**Jade's POV:**_

I took a deep breath and tried to fix Liz's pink dress. It was Andre and Tori's present for her first birthday. I smiled and glanced at my daughter, who was playing with a strand of my hair.

"Okay... You're ready. Try not to mess up with your dress. Okay?" She nodded. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. She couldn't even understand what I was telling her, but she used to nod when I asked her something.

"_Jade! The door!_" My mom shouted from her bedroom.

"Okay!" I retorted and lifted Liz. We headed downstairs, until the door. I opened the door and saw Beck.

"Hey." He greeted me and pecked my lips quickly.

"Hi." I replied and smiled. "Your parents?"

"They are getting ready. They'll be here in ten minutes." He answered.

"Oh, okay." I gave him Liz and went to the kitchen to prepare everything. "How did your father react?" I asked him.

He followed me in the kitchen, holding Liz and sat on a chair. "Well... He was quite okay with it. But, of course, we had, later, _the talk_. Again. About protection and stuff. But it was cool. You know... I assured him that I won't ask money from him for Liz." He stated.

"Good. I'm glad they didn't freak out."

"Yeah... And they both want to meet her, you know..."

I smiled. "That's awesome." I commented. "Man, I'm nervous!" I exclaimed.

"Relax... Everything is gonna be fine."

"What if they don't like her? What is they are weird? What if they don't want to see her again?"

"They'll love her. She's adorable. And gorgeous. Can you please calm down?" He asked me and stood up. He approached me and kissed my forehead. "Will you tell mom to calm down?" He asked Liz.

I chuckled. "I hope so." I mumbled and smiled at Liz.

**-Six years later-**

_**Liz's POV:**_

I opened my eyes slowly and my eyes wandered around the room. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Mom?" I called. No response.

I slowly stood up and and wandered to the house shuffling. I saw no one in the whole house, so I headed to my parents' bedroom. I slowly opened the door, trying not to make much noise and I looked in the bedroom. Both mom and dad were sleeping, so I carefully walked inside and reached mom's side on the bed. I grabbed the hem of the blanket and slowly uncovered mom and dad. Dad was sleeping, his arm around mom's waist, cuddling her. She was curled up in his embrace and her hand holding his. I smiled.

I loved it when my parents where happy. They seemed to love each other. Okay, sometimes they fought, the most of the times about silly things. But they always forgave each other and they were happy again. I was okay when I heard them shouting at each other, especially when they were shouting about stupid issues. I knew they were gonna be together again. They used to fight about what movie they were gonna watch, or because mom forgot the lights open all the time, or about what color would they paint my room...

But, the last two weeks, their fights were getting more frequent... Until, two days ago, they fought... _a lot_. I heard them from my room and I got out. I sat on the first step on the stairs and listened to them carefully...

**-Memory-**

"I can't believe you're saying that!" My mom shouted.

"Will you stop shouting please?" Dad tried to calm her down, as always.

"No! Do you remember why we broke up the last time? You gave up on us! You said you were tired!"

"I know... And that's how I feel right now... We fight all the time, Jade..."

"So... You're saying that you want to break up?"

"No! I didn't say that! I'm just saying th-"

"Maybe you want me to go out the door and count to ten. Maybe that would be easier to you. You'll just have to wait until I get to ten, and then we're over. Is this okay?"

"Jade. Please, stop. I don't want to break up. I'm just tired of fighting. We fight all the time over silly things! We have to stop that or else..."

"Or else what?" She snapped at him.

"Will you let me form a whole sentence?"

"Okay... Let's hear you." She replied bitterly.

"I want this whole thing between us to change. We made it. We were determined to stay together no matter the difficulties, and we really made it. For six whole years. But I think that this fighting story has to stop here. It's best for everyone. Do you think Liz hadn't noticed our continuous fights?"

"I... I know, Beck... But it's difficult. You know I try. And you try, too. Do you think I want to fight with you all the time? But... but I think that we can't cope with it."

I covered my mouth with my hands and tried my best not to gasp.

"So... You're saying...?"

"I'm saying that maybe it's harder than we thought it would be. We fought when we were teenagers. When we hadn't a child and a house on our own. Imagine how it's going to be now. With the responsibilities we have." She muttered.

"And you think that we have to break up." Dad stated.

I felt the tears forming in my eyes and, as an attempt to stop them, I rubbed my eyes and shook my head. "No. They're not gonna break up. They love each other." I whispered to my head.

"Yes. I think that we can't continue that."

"Okay. So, I guess that we have to explain to Liz that mom and dad are going to live separately from now on."

"Yeah..."

"And that mommy gave up." He added.

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You always said to me that I was the one who gave up on us by not opening that door. Because I was tired of fighting. Well, guess what. I feel what I felt the day we broke up. The day I didn't open that door. But, as we all know, I regretted it. Because I understood that I was silly for giving up. Now, I feel the same way, but, instead of breaking up with you, I tried to discuss it with you and find a way to deal with it. And, this time, you;re the one who gave up on us."

"Look, Beck... I don't wanna break up with you. It's difficult. But we can't just fight all the time!"

"I know! That's why we have to suppress that feeling. For us. For Liz."

Mom sighed and glanced at him. "I love you." She muttered.

"I love you, too." Dad replied.

Mom fell into his embrace. Dad hugged her tight and kissed her head. "We can make it." She stated.

"I know we can." Dad agreed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, babe..."

I smiled and ran to my room happily.

**-End of Flashback-**

I smiled slightly and stared at my parents. I knew they could make it. I knew they weren't gonna break up. Because they loved each other.

"Mommy?" I whispered to her ear.

"Hmm?" She replied, her eyes still closed.

"I'm hungry." I mumbled.

"Okay..." She mumbled and turned to the other side.

I rolled my eyes. I jumped on the bed. "Mom!" I shouted.

"Oh! Liz!" Mom opened her eyes suddenly and glared at me. "What happened?" She asked me.

"I'm hungry." I restated.

"Okay. I'll prepare breakfast. What time is it?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"It's ten." Dad muttered and glanced at me. "Good morning, baby girl."

"Good morning, daddy!" I replied happily.

Mom groaned and stood up slowly. "I'll go make breakfast." She announced and exited the room.

I glanced at dad and he smiled at me. "Come here." He told me and I fell right next to him. He passed his arm around my body and pulled me closer. I giggled as he kissed my cheek and started tickling me.

He lifted me and he headed to the kitchen, where mom was. He let me on a chair and approached mom. He kissed her quickly and glanced at me.

"Ready." Mom stated and placed the plates and glasses on he table. Dad took a seat next to me and gave me my glass with milk. Mom reached the fridge and started searching for something. "Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the orange juice?"

"Don't we have?"

"No! I'm not blind!" Mom exclaimed angrily.

"Okay... Just relax..." Dad muttered and stood up.

"Didn't you buy orange juice yesterday?"

Dad's eyes widened. "Oops."

"Oops?! I told you to buy orange juice! Beck!"

"I'm sorry! I thought I had bought!"

"That's your problem, Beck! You _thought_! But you didn't buy!"

"I'll go buy tomorrow!"

"And what am I gonna drink today?" Mom asked him angrily and glared at him.

"Coffee, maybe?"

"We don't have coffee because you forgot to buy yesterday!" Mom shouted.

"Okay... Just calm down and-"

"I'm not gonna calm down! Why are you always forgetting things?"

"Stop shouting!" Dad shouted beck.

I shrugged and started eating my breakfast, as dad and mom kept arguing over the orange juice. I decided not to tell them that I spilled the orange juice last night, because it wasn't the right time. I would tell them later. I didn't want to interrupt them. Besides, they were gonna be happy again.

Because they love each other.

* * *

***crying* I can't belive this story is over! I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes through the story, but, as I have told you a million times, I don't have the time to check my chapters. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading the story and thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys!**


End file.
